<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dilemmas and Dreadful by felicia_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344078">Dilemmas and Dreadful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel'>felicia_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, M/M, Minor Violence, Regency Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new owner of Fielkett in Sandover, Dean Smith, is an oddity within the times of the Dreadfuls. Though the Angels believe no good men can hold secrets, Dean Smith appears to be just that, yet holds an important secret that, if exposed, may cause more trouble in Sandover than simply the Dreadfuls.</p><p>Part of the SPN Regency Big Bang (2020)! Artwork done by the wonderful ncdover1285. Artwork found <a href="https://ncdover1285.tumblr.com/post/628596616448851969/art-for-spnregencybb-for-the-story-dilemmas-and"> here </a></p><p>Special thanks to my beta as well, zairi! She's wonderful and helpful for everything, and helping me keep stuff on track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mick Davies/Uriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Regency Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For any confusion: Dean in this story uses they/them when it's on their POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “The Troubles and Monstrous Plagues - from the Dutch and others that over-extended in the Dark Continent of Africa, from the war to end Spain and weaken the godless Ottomans, and from the decadence in Marseilles - had laid ruin to the colonies, and then to the Continent itself. England had worked to contain their plague, and with so few people left, invention became key. However, by the time of the Second Battle of Kent, all hope was believed lost.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Yet at the end of the Long Battle on Norwich, the Second Battle of Kent was won through the rallying behind Lord Winchester and the Blessed Campbell family. London was saved, and though only one bridge was left up - Hingham Bridge - the Thames and other waterways were opened, made safe by the Men of Letters.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It was a truth universally acknowledged that any Dreadful, upon finding a nest suitable to their needs, would go to ground. It’s known by many, yet despite this, just as many cling to their old-fashioned social etiquettes, never leaving them even when it results in their homes becoming nests.</p><p>It’s something that made Dean Smith’s job that much harder, a fact that annoyed them as they dismounted the black horse and walked to the half-hidden, rusting ‘well’ that once gave safe passage to the estate. Impala was bred for speed, and trained for war, as good as any horse gifted to the Winchesters and Campbell alliance, and had been theirs from the moment she’d been foaled. She was imposing for her build, even without the added weight of armor and means to carry weapons, and nuzzled at their back for a treat as Dean glanced over at the darkened home.</p><p>Fielkett had belonged to a family of the upper gentry, set at around six thousand pounds per year. They’d been taken out by some monster, and now it was said Dreadfuls nested there. The local knighted leader of the nearby town, Adler or something, claimed that some Hunter had passed through and did a piss-poor job of taking out any monsters originally, leaving the family and their guests to all die during an interrupted whist game. Dean had wanted to see what they were up against first before giving any others false hope at the nearest town, Sandover, or to ask for the Angels there to give their blessings that could, in untreated homes, turn more into the whole structure falling down. Fielkett had good defenses, and it would be a shame to lose such a house in this region. It would bring in some sense of stability, and also help any militia in the area.</p><p>“You seem lost in thought there,” Mick Davies mutters as he rides up, getting Dean to glance over at him, “That’s a bad trait in these times.”</p><p>“So I gather,” Dean answered with a slight smile, glancing back at Fielkett. “I’m thinking of taking it, maybe setting up a few things, gift it to the community or some good couple who can use it well.”</p><p>Davis looks at it as Benny Lafiette and Bela Talbot ride up, the two arguing over something or other, while Dean shakes their head as they look over at the small entrance. The lawn is overgrown, and it doesn’t have much in the way of hiding places, and what had been the long road into the main entrance to the front door was now a mass of unkempt branches and dead leaves. Though not the way most came in, outside of carriages, it still showed that even before the attack, the family here had not kept up a good household.</p><p>“That Adler fellow ever mention what nests here?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Davies says as he takes the reins of their horses, glancing around the small group before Bela raises her hand - it was her turn to be the rear guard. “You expected them to have information?”</p><p>“A few of them do,” Dean argues back as they pause to check the entrance and disturbed wood over the main entrance. He glances around the entrance again, noting the familiar magical seal before blowing out a breath in annoyance. “Well...that could be either Bailey or one of the uncles. Never did get their names right.”</p><p>“<em> Parese </em>,” Benny says, pausing to glance around before Dean shakes his head. “Still going in?”</p><p>“You really want them to close up <em> another </em> estate,” Dean argues back as Benny and Mick examines the well-opening that was constructed quickly - signaling this estate was defended in another way before it all went down, “because someone went in and didn’t do their job? Just got whatever they wanted and ran? Freakin’ London chapter is all about savin’ the city and <em> their </em>estate, but everything else? This is why we colonists left their so-called ‘empire’.”</p><p>Bela shakes her head, more at the start of their preaching over anything, before stating for Dean as they mutter a spell to release the seal, “Which is why we’re getting Fielkett. A nest here will only add to the problems overall, and the Angels will lose another township if we don’t handle it. Angels lose, we lose, no matter what London says.”</p><p>Benny looks like he wants to protest, but Davies nods in understanding. Benny mutters a curse before nodding himself, preparing his weapons, and heading in as soon as the small board is opened, followed quickly by Dean and Davies as Bela closes the board again and marks the time.</p><p>They have a few hours to go before it gets dark, and if they don’t, Bela will have to report the news to the nearest encampment, garrison, or village.</p><p>It’s bad odds, depending on what’s in there, but Dean isn’t about to let this nest fester and grow. Not when it means saving more people.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even manage to look proper?”</p><p>The angry voice is one of the first Dean hears when they arrive back. Though the nest was bad, there was also an opening on the house. It’s likely that some got out, so they’d have to take them out. That means they have to deal with that and take care of the stragglers as soon as they can.</p><p>The Dreadfuls had been easy enough, but numerous enough to cause trouble. Benny had gotten tossed by one violent one, meaning he’d been sent ahead. Mick glares over at where the owner of the voice stands next to the chestnut gelding. The eight outnumbering their group and all with their guns and swords ready. Bela stands next to her own mare, and Benny is between the two, looking even worse for wear than before. The speaker is close to Benny, enough that both Mick and Dean hold up their hands as Dean moves forward, managing to get between the two as Mick moves slowly to help him.</p><p>“No use being proper to Dreadfuls, Sammy,” Dean answers as they look at him, seeing Sam glare at the old nickname. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Sam and the others glare at them all, Dean waiting before they speak again, knowing the younger man will listen to this part. “Some of the Dreadfuls got out the back, or were out when the sun rose. The house is cleared up, but we’ll need to stay there for a bit to get the rest, if the garrison nearby doesn’t.”</p><p>Sam glances around at that mention, the others looking about worriedly as Dean waits. Sam and the others in his group - well, any of those in the Campbell group - would go after the Dreadfuls if necessary. However, many did not enjoy or even take pride in taking back the estates or anything else they might clear out, often willing them to the Men of Letters to use for bases in the country, or, more often, leaving them to ruin when a garrison was close. The Men of Letters liked their control, and garrisons caused that control to slip. </p><p>Hunters needed to be mobile, and so often moved in smaller groups like Sam’s or Dean’s. They also never really used seals similar to the one Dean had found, unless they were under employee, then they had that employer create or use it, allowing them to save face should things go south. Dean doubted that Sam had been the one to leave the seal: Father had taught the two to never be so sloppy, though he’d not always stood up to those ideals instilled in his children. Still, since he’d returned to England and went under the wing of Grandfather Samuel and the others, Sam had done more and more things that left Dean to question how well they really knew their brother.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Sam motions to the others, the group turning to leave as Sam glares at Dean one more time before riding off, Mick muttering quietly at his retreating back, “Ride off, you Acteon.”</p><p>Benny chuckles and lets out a groan as pain comes back, massaging his sore shoulder. “He’s less of a prized stag, more a--.”</p><p>“Ok, enough you two,” Dean says, moving to help them out, “stop calling my brother an amuser.”</p><p>“He runs with them,” Bela points out, getting Dean to glance over at her, “and he all but called you baggage for the Campbells before. Wouldn’t hurt for him to feel it’s sting.”</p><p>Dean comes back to help get things set up, letting out a huff as they do. “I’ve been baggage to him his whole life, then he got bamboozled by someone he thought was like that.”</p><p>“Ah, Dean, you cut me to the quick!” Bela smirks a bit with Dean’s own smile.</p><p>“And then you go and whip up something like this,” Benny mutters as they get him to the horses, “Should’ve banged him up a bit.”</p><p>“Careful with that language,” Dean told him again as they got on their horses. There was still daylight, and a doctor in the main town, along with the lord in the area. Since Angels had been nearby, there was probably a garrison stocked up, and they’d know what else to do with the house.</p><p>“So,” Bela asks as they go, glancing over at Dean, “should we claim Fielkett?”</p><p>Dean smiles at her as they ride in the direction of Sandover. “For the time being, yes. After all, we’re not about to let those last few Dreadfuls play, and honestly, that was a very nice library.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival of the Smith party to the ball, a fight with Dreadfuls, and some annoyances.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dean Smith is male-presenting, so is viewed as he/him by Castiel and others. Dean thinks of themselves as they/them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Even with the Dreadfuls and Troubled Times, from the Plagues came the rise of those with various magics and powers of the mind. The strongest gathered under four powerful users, who took the name of the four Archangels, then created their own military group, called garrisons. They became known as Angels, for the strange wings that seemed to appear when they called down their power, influenced the world around them, or fought the Dreadfuls like they are vengeful spirits from God. Early on, they even wished to work with the Men of Letters and the Hunters, hoping to defeat the Dreadfuls quickly.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Instead, the Angels were cast out of London by the Men of Letters and Hunters after the destruction of Cunningham Bridge. After this, anywhere the Men of Letters or Hunters ruled, the Angels were thrown out of the township and city. Despite all that had occurred, others backed their power, and their abilities, and thus Angel garrisons gained footholds in small towns and villages outside the cities, and slowly worked to save them, and help however they could.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Castiel watches Naomi shift in her gray dress, the blue ribbon accenting the high empire waist and along other areas making her appear quite pretty, though gold and black ribbons along the seams near her legging tells of her prowess with magic. Nearby, Samandiriel hides behind Castiel’s dark suit, his own red vest a bit bright in comparison, but working well with the darker trousers he’d picked out, and making him appear far younger than the additional teal corsage would suggest. Balthazar was elsewhere, flirting and dancing around without a care in his dark shirt and trousers, maroon vest, and a few other flairs to show him a master of weapons. Castiel tended to enjoy simply being in his usual dark suits, blue cravats, and simple white shirts, but he did not enjoy the extra attention of being in a dance hall. There was work to be done, and these places, though they aided to raise the spirits of Sandover after the fall of Fielkett, only flirted with disaster as much as Balthazar flirted with the ladies present. His own beige riding coat was elsewhere, and that held all the markings that the others wore so openly among the dance hall.</p><p>Uriel steps up, the darker man in his own simple brown and white suit, also without flairs, glancing over before saying to Castiel, “There. The new owner of Fielkett and his entourage.”</p><p>“What use do we have to know that?” Castiel mutters as Sir Zachariah Adler shows them around. Sandover was known for housing many of those who were on the sides of the Angels, from championing their work with Michael to aiding Raphael, but they were also wary of outsiders. After all, Fielkett had been lost because of those who were called in by the Ganems, and who did not push when they should have, propriety and society forgotten in such cases.</p><p>“Ah, and here they are - our Angels.” Sir Zachariah Adler smiles as he waves to them, the group bowing - Naomi gives a half-hearted curtsy to the group as they return the bows and curtsies as well. “They’re part of the Angel garrison stationed here.”</p><p>Castiel steps forward and introduces everyone as cordially as he can, noting Sir Adler’s obvious need to keep things civil. Dean Smith, the leader of the group, easily greets everyone with Castiel, though something about his delivery on the pleasantries is rough and a bit uncultured before Sir Adler directs them to the next group. Uriel watches them leave, seeming to take note of the female companion to Dean - Bela Talbot - and the one who lingered behind a bit, Michal Davies, before letting out a sigh. “Well, they seem at least capable, if rude.”</p><p>“Enough, Uriel,” Naomi mutters as one of the men comes up to ask her for a dance, which she accepts with grace, “whatever else, Fielkett is better being lent than having it fester. Though I’m curious how they got into the house.”</p><p>Balthazar finishes his own dances and arrives back to the group, after grabbing a goblet of wine and taking a long drink before asking Castiel, “So you met the new owners of Fielkett?” He smirks at the group. “Rumor has it that they’re only there until the Dreadfuls that got out of Fielkett are cared for. Not surprising, not for one who probably is employed by the Winchesters and Campbells.”</p><p>“If they were, they’d not have come to the ball,” Samandiriel says nervously, shifting behind Castiel. Balthazar and Naomi look at him while Uriel glances over at them as Dean Smith speaks to everyone as much as he can. Bela or Charlene follow him as Michal hangs back, moving along the darker area of the hall with practiced ease.</p><p>“He has a point,” Castiel told Balthazar, glancing at the other Angel. “I’ve never known a Hunter or one of that stock to want an estate around here for any reason.”</p><p>“They would if they were working their way towards the world the Men of Letters wish for,” Uriel argues, making Castiel sigh at his paranoia, though the dislike is well-earned. Their garrison had fought in the countryside for a long while, but they’d all been there when the Men of Letters and Hunters had decided to throw them out, and their escape over the old Cunningham Bridge and Remiel’s sacrifice had saved many who traveled with the groups back to the countryside. Sir Adler had come with them, though he had not been knighted for his battle prowess, but for his ability to organize and set things moving in a positive manner. Even with the Ganems making things dangerous before their deaths, he’d managed to keep the peace in some sense, though many found him not someone they could like personally.</p><p>“You seem annoyed,” Meg Masters says as she walks up to him, smiling as Castiel watches Dean Smith speak to many of the others, though he doesn’t dance with any ladies who seem interested in him. “What could drive you to such upset?”</p><p>“I dislike rumors.”</p><p>“I know <em> you </em> do,” Meg purrs, “but they are useful.”</p><p>“Then I suppose you will have to find them out for me, and between us, we might get the truth out.” He glances over to where he sees Bela Talbot sitting by herself, walking over to offer her a bow and ask for the next dance.</p><p>“Of course, dear Angel.” Her manners were kind enough, as was that of the others who were with her, but the dance never came, as there was the sound of gunfire from outside before a large man and one of the servants rushed in.</p><p>“The Dreadfuls made it from the woods!” came the alarm with a French lilt to its words, the non-fighters quickly rushing to safety when they realized what was happening. Sir Adler directs them as Castiel yells out to the garrison, “Balthazar, Uriel, be ready, Samandiriel, Meg, everyone, prepare!”</p><p>Smith and his own party don’t follow the non-combatants out, Michal going to the gun-wielding man as Dean himself goes up to Castiel, “You’re lead on the fight?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then our men will have your backs.” He nods to Bela and Michal, as well as the newcomer. “We can help with outside, so as to keep from underfoot.”</p><p>Castiel nods in agreement as the windows and door burst open. He pulls out the silver-colored blade that all Angels carry, making the motion to activate the sigils in the area, taking out Dreadfuls while Uriel and Balthazar fight. Naomi and Samandiriel help to get others to escape while aiding in defending the exit, using polearms and other weapons available to them. It was over in a short period of time, the dead quickly checked and moved to one end of the room so they could be burned outside. Castiel easily heads out to where the new group has gone, finding them exactly where he expected, though he’s surprised by the state of things as well.</p><p>The Dreadfuls were all dead, the new man looking tired as Dean patted his back, Michal Davies and Bela Talbot cleaning off their knives. The other servants, many already hardened from fighting the Dreadfuls out of Fielkett, were unharmed and untainted. Castiel walked forward, Dean Smith offering a strained smile before saying, “Sorry for ruining the party. We hoped they wouldn’t make a move like this, but I guess losing Fielkett and having wards put up will do that.”</p><p>“Some were lesser spirits, and they tend to try to ruin things for us no matter the occasion,” Castiel said, glancing around and testing out the area for the presence of infection by said lesser spirits, “No one in your party was injured?”</p><p>“We all got the wards against possession on us,” Smith told him with a smile that was starting to look more and more forced by Castiel’s presence. Castiel wondered at it and simply tilted his head as Dean let out a sigh. “I understand the worry, but you needn’t bother yourself much with us. We can handle a few Dreadfuls and spirits.”</p><p>“So the last lord of Fielkett told us, and he didn’t exactly prosper either,” Castiel points out, noting the others looking worried, only Michal Davies appearing ready for more fight as Dean Smith looks over at him. They had done a bang-up job at taking out the Dreadfuls, but also didn’t seem interested in help. Castiel isn’t too surprised by a hunter group who’d take an estate after clearing it. He hears Uriel come out near him, sees Davies move a bit closer before Smith tells them, “Easy, Mick. We’re not beetle-headed here. Castiel, whatever the last Lord did or didn’t do, that ain’t us. Your wings ain’t out, so I doubt you’re bird-witted enough to try it, either of you.” </p><p>Castiel sighs, shaking his head and finally says, “I’m sure none of us are so bird-witted. Though I would think you’d show the garrison here some respect.” He sees Smith look at him, waiting, before his eyes dart down to Castiel’s blade, then back up to his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll get along well enough, respect each way,” Dean finally says, offering a smile as Sir Adler comes in, saying, “Ah, they...they’re all…”</p><p>“We got the ones here, but we still need to care for the dead.” Dean looked over at Sir Adler, offering a smile that didn’t falter like the one he gave Castiel, turning enough for Castiel to see the knife Dean was pushing back up his sleeve, the runes on it making Castiel freeze as he realized what it was. </p><p>Uriel glances over at Michal as well, obviously worried about something he’d seen on the other man. Sir Adler and the others didn’t seem to notice the tension, more focused on taking care of the bodies than dealing with any potential hints of danger from the new group.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Uriel is unnaturally upset by something or other for the next two days, and while Balthazar spends much of his time either drinking or checking through their arsenal - as his normal routine - Castiel works in silence to learn what he can. Naomi and Samandiriel work to strengthen Samandiriel’s abilities, practicing outside when they can, or going into town to work with the others who are also magically inclined. As such, he’s not surprised by a visit from Meg a few days after the disastrous ball, arriving with some news and gossip she’d gained from Sir Adler and others around him.</p><p>“The man who had the gun is former French Creole,” she tells Castiel as they go in for some refreshments, “From their Louisiana area in the colonies. Much beyond that is not known of Dean Smith and his merry band, but it’s said they have a storied legacy before arriving here.” She takes the offered apple and bites into it. “Rumors that Sam Winchester came around Fielkett shortly after the Smith group arrived are pretty high now.”</p><p>“I would worry if there was substance to them, not simply that more of them exist.”</p><p>Sam Winchester, the next Lord Winchester by right of being the firstborn living male, and heir of the Blessed Campbell legacy, was the glorified product of the union between the Lord John Winchester and Blessed Lady Mary Campbell. He’d gone through much, including being some sort of sought-after prize by a group of Fell-touched that had resulted in at least one death and the disfigurement of his mother in a fire. Still, he’d gone to learn law, and had come near-disownment after a supposed affair with Madame Ruby, though none could be sure. As of late, Sam rode with the Blessed Campbells, working to fight Dreadfuls that roamed the country. However, he also answered to Lord and Lady Bevell, two from the Men of Letters who were, overall, disliked for their rigid stance on all things, Angel or Dreadful.</p><p>“It’s enough of a rumor that it could be true,” Meg told him as he finishes his own refreshments and wipes his hands, “Secondary rumors were that he and Dean Smith had a talk before Fielkett was lent. Possibly because a member of Campbell closed it up.”</p><p>“I am glad you know so much of the rumors, Meg, but what of the truth?” he asks after offering a slight chuckle.</p><p>“What’s so interesting about the truth?” she takes his offered arm as they walk out, pausing as they see someone riding up, the dark black, armor-clad horse huffing at them as it comes to a stop. Atop it, Dean Smith sits, offering a small smile to them and tipping his hat to both of them. “Miss Masters. Castiel. I was hoping to ask for a favor from you on behalf of Fielkett.”</p><p>Meg raises an eyebrow as Castiel glances at him. “And that would be?”</p><p>“A blessing on the home. While most of the Dreadfuls were killed yesterday, that doesn’t end their threat, and the fact that there are lesser spirits around could easily make any guests or dances we host later on dangerous, and I’m hoping to host one, if only to get to know the community we’re in.” He pets the horse, calming it. “Besides, I saw some of the sigils you set up in the hall during the dance. They were really good. Ain’t seen something that useful or powerful in a while.”</p><p>Castiel considers the runic knife he’d seen, and debates on bringing it up before saying, “There are a few of us who could go over to check on it. I could easily send over our weapon master, Balthazar. He is as good a sigil-maker as I, but far more defense-oriented.” That wasn’t fully the truth, but Castiel didn’t exactly feel the need to go himself at this point. </p><p>Dean’s smile doesn’t falter, but it seems to subtly change a bit. “Of course. I believe I met him at the dance. Would you like me to send over an official letter?”</p><p>“That would be best, yes.”</p><p>Dean Smith nods, still petting the horse, then says, “Well, thank you for the advice and talk, then. I do hope you both have a good rest of your day. Castiel, Miss Masters.” He tips his hat again before turning to ride off. </p><p>Meg waits until Dean is far enough off before telling Castiel, “That was a bit rude of you, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“He has a runic knife, possibly Kurdish in origin. He can easily get someone to set up the house.”</p><p>“Oh? I thought you liked looking into the truth, not rumors.”</p><p>He glares at her as Meg chuckles and shakes her head. “Whatever rumors there are about Mr. Smith, he at least is asking for your help and the help of the garrison. Isn’t that enough to bring him into your good graces?”</p><p>Castiel is quiet about it, and after Meg leaves, he goes to let Balthazar know about the job he will have soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Possible issues come up, and the angels end up visiting due to issues nearby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Much of polite society debates who will inherit, as the rising of the Troubles leads many a young lady to wield their father’s weapons, or for a genteel man to find worth by doing what was once considered womanly. The whole of it is debated very hotly indeed, especially as any lad or lass could find themselves thrown out or worse by the time they are even of-age or out in the court. Conservatives who view the Troubles and the Dreadfuls as temporary, and after the win at Hingham Bridge, a sign that life will return back to how things were, they believe that continuing the line through male offspring only, as per tradition.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Still, many found that they believed both equally worth the inheritance and titles, to allow stability and calm and allow the family to not rush into marriages and matches. Others saw women as obviously superior for their accomplishments, even before the plagues, also gave rise to debates. However,  any believed that no matter what shape the society was to take, it was simply to be as it was now, and that to be a good person ” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Lady Bevell sent a letter,” Dean announces as they arrive at the breakfast table, picking the dark coffee to drink before they sit with the others, everyone looking to them. “Apparently the Ganems were part of the Men of Letters initiates.”</p><p>Mick lets out a curse, which gets Bela to kick him under the table. “Manners.”</p><p>“Manners be--” Benny puts a hand on his shoulder, getting Mick to let out a few breaths before saying, “How soon?”</p><p>“Luckily, they aren’t coming. The Ganems weren’t formally indoctrinated, and considering the failing to keep Fielkett, not to mention their losses, the remaining family has <em> graciously </em>given us the house. I plan to send over a strongly-worded letter about it, and other parts of that letter.” They let out a sigh as they hand the letter around to be read. “Beyond that, it’s the normal drivel. Still, we should look through the house again, see if they left any hiding places.”</p><p>The others all nod, and right after breakfast, everyone begins to prepare. Dean sighs as they go back to the smaller study that they’d picked out for their own, examining everything once more. Though Balthazar had been a good choice for setting up blessings in the home, he’d not exactly been the best for conversation. On top of that, the Angel had put up a few sigils a bit too zealously, resulting in pain from Dean’s own hidden rune. They’d have to update it, or at least do what they can to make it less painful. If not, well….</p><p>Dean finishes their own search of the home, coming up empty for the Aquarian star that denoted any sort of link to the Men of Letters, let alone a simple pentagram to protect areas. The same was true for all the possible hidden ways in or out - that certainly explained why so many had died or been infected here. They see some areas that could work for a path out, but they’ll need to get the plans first, and once more call upon the Angels for their help. </p><p>Hopefully it won’t be Balthazar this time.</p><p>Dean goes back to the study after lunch to finish up the correspondence, the first to Castiel, thanking him for sending Balthazar and offering some game, fishing, or something from the library since the stream hadn’t quite been filled yet, before mentioning that they may need help later. The one to Lady Bevell is far more curt, calling her out for writing out a letter to a failed Bunker, and that they will speak to all the others when they were perfectly ready and fine, considering what they were called at the last ton. </p><p>Dean also finishes up a few other letters to others who’ve helped them out, before hearing Mick clearing his throat from the doorway. Dean glances over at him, offering up a smile. “What’s going on, Mick?”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were doing alright,” Mick says, some of his lower-class lit starting to come up a bit more. “This whole thing is a bit dangerous.”</p><p>“It’s safe enough,” Dean argues, though they don’t feel like that’s actually true. The claim to the house is pretty set, and while they could probably get used to the sigil that Balthazar put up, it’s likely that Mick noticed them starting to be in pain. “At the same time, I want to solidify our hold at least. I’d hate to run away from this place.”</p><p>Neither mention of the <em> last time </em> that all of them were thinking. With only Mick here, the one who’d wanted to bring him to Magnus, and that failing had resulted in them losing <em> everything </em>- their places in the family, their hopes, Gordon...</p><p>“We should learn a bit more, so we can throw a ball here.”</p><p>Mick chuckles as he sits nearby, looking over at Dean. “You want to just show off.”</p><p>“I like showing off, but that’s beside the point. Our arrival caused a scene, last I checked, and we owe it to the people here. If nothing else, we should also work to help out the servants and others we’ve got under our employ as well.”</p><p>Mick nods, understanding, then says, “What’s really upsetting you? You normally don’t act like this without some reason.” He glances around before leaning in. “It’s that sigil, right? We can take it off, it won’t be—.”</p><p>Dean waves the idea away, though they are tempted by it. “I can handle things, Mick. I’ve been through worse. Besides, I can’t just take it out, and neither can you. Not without checking on a few things. We can ask the Angels for another one after we take care of the Dreadfuls nearby.” Mick’s worried look makes Dean almost feel ashamed for the deception. It’s nothing too hurtful, and if they’re lucky, things won’t get too bad anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like rain,” Bela mutters as they start to ride back. Sir Adler and the others had hosted them for a good part of the day while Dean asked about ways to keep a house relatively safe during a ball. The noise tended to attract any Dreadfuls, spirits, or Fell-touched in the area. Adler and the families had been happy to give them a lot of useless noise and banter, and just as willing to start cooing and aweing over Impala. The whole night had resulted in Dean leaving with simply offers to stud Impala, a few less-than-useful hints about how best to host a party without allowing in too many dangers through the gates, and a heavy annoyance at all the extra parts they had to play, now that the hint of one was out in the community. Rain was, oddly enough, simply another part of that already dismal day. </p><p>“Yeah, and we might get stuck in it,” Dean huffs, annoyance finally creeping into their voice, “I’d rather not have a cold right now.”</p><p>Bela chuckles before they get to the home again just ahead of the rain. Benny had taken a shine to most of the servants, and while he was treated as an equal out on the road, he enjoyed being with the servants and helping out. Mick was still out, checking on some cemetery or area nearby.  “One of the guys, Phillip, stated the Ganems were <em> working </em>to join the Men of Letters, and were having a whist party when the Dreadful got in. Apparently, the Campbell who came here was tracking them, but failed to notice both, only killing one of them in the party.”</p><p>“Christian, then,” Dean mutters, “I didn’t think he’d be so stupid.”</p><p>“I did,” Bela told them as Benny nods in agreement, continuing with what he’d been told by Phillip and the others. The Dreadful had attacked even before Christian got out, and spread fast. It’s likely something else was working there, which Dean had to agree on - likely there’s a Fell-touched nearby, or the Ganems tried something and failed at it. Christian had realized he couldn’t fight them, closed and sealed the entrance, and left. The end result was many of the servants had been trapped with the Dreadfuls.</p><p>Dean shakes their head at the information. Samuel would’ve had their hide or tossed them out if he knew they messed up <em> that bad. </em> Let a whole family die because of <em> manners </em>? And a family that was going to join the Men of Letters? It only seemed to add to Dean’s already-low expectations of the family they’d once held in such esteem. “Considering all that I would have done, and that we were both trained the same way to various extents, I didn’t think he’d be so stupid, or worse, that they’d leave it here in such a state. Grandpa would’ve had my head.” Bela gives them a sympathetic look, while Benny claps them on the shoulder to comfort them. </p><p>There’s a sudden slamming of the front door, getting Dean, Benny, and two other servants to rush towards the front. Others rush to the back or the protected areas, not about to get into any sort of fight. Dean and the others hadn’t demanded they fight for the house - better they leave and get help over die with the household - and both Dean and Benny make it to the foyer before hearing Mick say, “It’s us!”</p><p>“US?” Dean asks, stopping as they sees Mick standing there, holding up the very disgruntled, wet, and <em> bleeding </em>Uriel. “Oh….”</p><p>Uriel glares at them as Dean turns to the footman, who had grabbed some items for wound first aid before arriving, “You’re in luck, we have a few spare rooms ready and available. I’ll send a letter to your family in the morning.”</p><p>Uriel grips tighter onto Mick, who motions to the servant to help as he holds up the Angel. Dean checked on the wound, though the Angel seems ready to show off his wings if they got too close. Dean backs off and instead helps Mick, helping him dry off while also checking for any signs of him being hurt as well. Bela, who came in later than Dean and the others, looks over at the group with some confusion that Mick quickly catches. </p><p>“Uriel was near the old cemetery, and some Dreadfuls appeared to be causing him issues. I helped him out,” Mick mentions as he cleans himself off, “and it was either leave him or bring him here.”</p><p>“There was a spirit as well,” Uriel grounds out from next to Mick, looking annoyed at the thought they might believe he was being taken out by mere <em> Dreadfuls </em>, “a malevolent one...stronger than what we normally see here. It was suspected one got into Fielkett at the initial loss, but we never spotted it…”</p><p>Dean nods in understanding, looking over to Benny and another servant, “I know some of the servants have homes, but we do need to keep them in for tonight, any still here, and some warding set up in the homes nearby if possible. I’ll send out the message with a protected servant - I think you mentioned your son was a fast runner and had protection?” The footman nods. “Ok, I’ll make up a necklace just in case - I trust you, but more protection is better.”They glanced at Bela next, “If you can, please send out word to some of the others too. If it’s bad enough to get an Angel, even if by luck, it might get bolder.”</p><p>“I can—.” Dean cuts Uriel off by walking up and pushing at his bandaged hand, making the Angel hiss in pain and pull himself closer to Mick, who manages to keep them both upright. Dean releases the Angel quickly and offers a sincere apology in Enochian, making Uriel look at them in surprise and confusion. Mick gives Dean an annoyed look that Dean ignores in favor of speaking to the very upset Angel.</p><p>“You rest, and let us help out. We stirred up the area by clearing out Fielkett, so we can take out the spirit while you relax a bit.” Uriel’s glare focuses on Dean but he complies, the servants and Mick helping him up to the prepared guest room while the others prepare to stay the night and protect the house. Dean oversaw as much of it as they could before the pain from the mark starts to get to them, Benny coming to help and hissing when he helps Dean out of their jacket and shirt. “Well, your sister is due for a visit.”</p><p>“I’d rather not, at least not until I’m established, but at this point apparently everyone thinks I’m rude.” Benny chuckles at that as he helps Dean with more preparation for the night and then heads out. Dean looks at themself in the mirror, sighing at the sight before them. No matter what the sigil did, they were themself - Dean or….</p><p>The protection from spirits and Fell-touched is still set up, while the rest appear to be getting irritated and red. Dean could easily put things off until the Angel is alright, but not for much longer past that. </p><p>
  <em> Well, guess my sister will have to be introduced at the ball, then. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel comes to ensure Uriel's health, and a list is mentioned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “When the Dreadfuls came, it was believed they all came from the spirits - vicious and evil things that rose from and caused the Troubles. The spirits that traveled around were often dangerous, though they had various ways of power. But as Angels rose, they began to work to hide and instead inspire or influence others. Those who were influenced by them, enough to taint and give them powers from that dangerous area, they were considered Fell-touched.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Of course, others also appeared due to the powers that created Angels. Fae - like the fae of old stories and beliefs - were trickier, and their powers waxed and waned between the dangerous and powerful Fell and the powerful and protective Angelic. However, the Fae were as hated as the Fell and Angelic by the Men of Letters, who only wished to raise Men up to their God-given place once again, and by Hunters for their trickery and for the times they helped them, but for a price.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“The Angel Castiel,” the footman announces as Castiel strides in, bowing as Dean Smith rises and gives a return bow.</p><p>“Where is Uriel?” His worry overrules the need to see Smith’s sloppy bow.</p><p>Dean straightens and motions towards the stairs, “He’s upstairs in a guest room. George will show you the way. Uriel didn’t say a lot about what was going on last night, but he was more in need of rest over interrogation.”</p><p>Castiel glances at the other man before asking stiffly, “The spirit?”</p><p>Bela Talbot spoke up from where she sat. “We found traces of it this morning, and are working to finish it off. The local areas are well protected, at least, and it showed signs of being a bit...rash...in its attacks. Mister Davies is on its trail right now, along with a few others from nearby.”</p><p>“A servant will be up with some things to help Uriel as well.” Dean adds, though he appears worried about something, “Whatever the spirit did, he’s a bit...ill.”</p><p>Castiel nods and heads up with George, the servant in question, to the nearest guest room. Upon entering the room, he finds Uriel sweating and pale. His hand is wrapped expertly, and a quick check shows that the spirit did try something, attacking Uriel’s Grace, their power. Such a thing meant....</p><p>“Caught me...off guard,” Uriel whispers after seeing Castiel there, “fell-touched beast.”</p><p>“So long as you recover, that is what matters. Naomi went to where the spirit was said to be last. I hope she finds it before Davies does.”</p><p>Uriel lets out a sigh as he relaxes a bit. “Davies...was…”</p><p>“Was?”</p><p>“When he...saved me…” Uriel grimaces in pain briefly, then smiles. “Bright...like Remiel...had been.”</p><p>Castiel looks at Uriel in confusion as he closes his fever bright eyes. Uriel had never been one to enjoy the company of humans, not after they’d gained the status of Angels. It was understandable - Uriel and Raphael had been maligned and hated, dismissed in many cases, if not outright vilified, and pushed to angry reactions. Remiel had been as well, though for other reasons before they’d given the Hunters and Men of Letters time by destroying Cunningham bridge. Remiel had found and brought them in - Uriel had joined Castiel’s garrison shortly afterward, and had remained after they’d run to the country. His hate had continued, enough so even children were afraid of him when they went into town.</p><p>Yet somehow, one of Dean Smith’s men had gotten a smile out of him.</p><p>Castiel looks up as the resident physician knocks on the door, entering after Castiel allows him in and examining Uriel before stating, “The spirit’s attempts mean his power is working to fight off something like a cold, though the storm and foul weather contributed to his bad luck. I would say he should remain a few days, not simply to relax and refresh but also so his power can be checked for anything else. Clean water, heated over the fire, and some honey. Tea as well, if needed, mint if he catches a cough with the cold.” The physician examines Uriel a bit further before adding, “I’ve worked with a few Angels before, and though spirits are often no match for you, one that is able to get the drop on you can cause some issues. A few days rest, and I will be on call if you need me.”</p><p>“And you’ll tell Master Smith this?”</p><p>The physician nods. “If only so they can offer you both a room to stay and make accommodations. I doubt they’d want to have one upset and ill Angel here, without a garrison-mate with them.”</p><p>Castiel slowly relaxes as he reminds himself that the physician was local and knew what the Angels needed. Telling the Smith party about this was important, but at the same time, Castiel didn’t like the idea. Even to stay here with Uriel, Castiel is not sure if he should allow information out. The fact there was a Campbell seal here, and yet the group managed to get in when they couldn’t was enough to worry about. Meg and the others in town stated Smith and his party never answered how they opened it, and that only added to Castiel’s worry.</p><p>
  <em> A good person doesn’t keep secrets. </em>
</p><p>He remains with Uriel for as long as he can, writing up a quick report before sending it off in a simple spell. He changes and rests for the night, coming down the next day to find Naomi speaking to Miss Talbot, carrying a bag with a change of clothing.</p><p>Miss Talbot gives him a smile as he notes that he doesn’t see anyone else there. “Ah, Castiel - how is Uriel doing today?”</p><p>“He is still ill, but there is no sign the spirit did anything to his powers.” He dislikes mentioning it, but he doubts that Bela Talbot doesn’t already know it. </p><p>“The physician mentioned that when speaking to Dean yesterday,” Miss Talbot confirms before saying, “I’m also glad you decided to stay. If either of you need anything, please let us know.” She curtseys as Naomi offers a tight smile to Miss Talbot. </p><p>“If it’s alright, I’d like to also see Uriel, and drop off these things for them both during their stay. We’ll also have to thank you for the help with the spirit.”</p><p>Miss Talbot waves her hand casually. “It’s no trouble. We’re glad to help out and try to take care of our new home.” She gives both of them another small smile. “I’ll let you go and see Uriel now. I’d hate to keep you both.”</p><p>Naomi nods, Castiel bowing as they head back up, Naomi telling him what happened yesterday. The spirit was Fell-touched and had gotten far bolder after managing to hurt Uriel. Luckily, it had not hurt anyone else and had easily been dispatched between Naomi and Balthazar fighting it, though the other group managed to keep it from escaping.</p><p>“Samandiriel didn’t come to help?”</p><p>“He was in reserve since he’s not done anything like this, and simply watched us work.” She noticed his worried look. “I don’t want him in a dangerous situation where he might get hurt. Not right now, either way.”</p><p>“He will still need the training, no matter what,” Castiel argues quietly as they enter Uriel’s room, “and he knows what he’s doing. He’s old enough to be allowed to learn, and to take the risk.”</p><p>“He is also old enough to be hurt, and I’d like for that to not happen yet,” Uriel mutters, despite the quiet argument, and cracks his eyes open a bit. “I’m tired, but not dead yet, Castiel.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t wish that,” Castiel points out, getting Uriel to offer a weak smile.</p><p>“I know. But you can allow Samandiriel a few days, if not years, of quiet. Naomi knows what she’s doing.”</p><p>Castiel lets out a sigh as he takes the items, speaking to Naomi a bit more before she heads out, leaving Castiel to care for Uriel and try to deal with staying with the Smith family.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>He goes down to the main room for some food hours later, seeing the group playing some sort of game with dice. Davies stands quickly when he sees Castiel and asks about Uriel, sounding concerned. The others wait for Castiel to tell them what was going on, Dean’s eyes seeming intense in the small room.</p><p>“He is recovering,” Castiel tells them as he examines the bookshelf. “I do apologize for interrupting whatever you were speaking about. I was hoping to get a good book.”</p><p>“Do you want me to help?”</p><p>Castiel looks over at Dean, confused, then shakes his head. Dean doesn’t seem too upset as the group goes back to the game, though one of them seems to glare at him. Castiel ignores it, and finds a book he hadn’t read before moving to look for another, so he wouldn’t have to look for anything else. </p><p>There were few other random conversations between the players before Davis says, “I always found some tend to enjoy things that are easy enough to get. Angels, though, are always very accomplished.”</p><p>“I know of someone who’d disagree with the whole ‘accomplished’ thing,” Bela said, smirking at Dean, as if laughing at some inside joke, “What do you think?”</p><p>“Accomplishments differ between people. I could say that a person might be accomplished because they are able to do all that a woman is supposed to in order to be an ‘accomplished’ woman, yet that would not work if they weren’t also seeking to continually better themselves and understand things.”</p><p>Castiel glances over at Dean, asking, “What would a person call ‘accomplished’ where you are from?”</p><p>Dean returns Castiel’s glance, taking a drink before answering, though it sounded more like they were reciting something for a teacher or governess over making conversation, “A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages. That she must be well-trained enough in the family fighting style, as well as well versed in the weapons and tactics of modern Europe. I knew of six who could be so-called accomplished.”</p><p>Castiel raised his eyebrows at that, surprised at the list. “I’m amazed at you knowing six such women, as I’ve never known anyone in these times to manage both being highly refined <em> and </em>trained in such a manner.”</p><p>Benny chuckled as Dean offered a smile that showed he seemed to agree with some of Castiel’s assessment. “My...sister was one of them, or so our father claimed. I never claimed it myself for her, since I figured it’s always easier to show off your accomplishments, though not always can one get that across with first impressions.” Davies looks worried as Castiel glances around the group, then back down to the books in his hand, wondering at the verbal territory he wandered into.</p><p>“Is your sister doing well, then?”</p><p>“As well as can be,” Dean told him, “but I think you did miss the point. Though I knew <em> of </em> them, I never <em> met </em> them, so sadly I cannot say they lived up to my father’s expectations, and thus cannot say they were truly accomplished, or simply given to lying.”</p><p>Knowing Dean Smith had a sister at least made sense for how he acted, though Castiel wonders if he viewed all women by such a strict list that he quoted, or if he simply heard it and mentioned it to show the strict ideals of his family. Either way, it wasn’t something that Castiel could see anyone, female or male, able to reach. Could anyone live up to that?</p><p><em> “But I think you did miss the point. Though I knew </em> of <em> them, I never </em> met <em> them…. </em>” Castiel considers those words, and also what it implied of the place where Dean Smith and his sister had grown up was, perhaps, as strict as--</p><p>“You’re thinking so much, it’s waking me up,” Uriel mutters from where he’s resting as Castiel looks up. “What did you hear that got you to think he’s bad?”</p><p>“Nothing that you’d need to worry about for the moment,” Castiel tells him, offering a warm smile before reaching out to touch his hand. “Rest up, Uriel. I’d rather you are better instead of worrying about me.”</p><p>Uriel is already asleep, and Castiel goes back to reading and thinking about the Smith party and what they mentioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief interlude before the ball at Fielkett</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “The clergy is divided when it comes to things, but they often see Angels by their side. Others, though, who work with the Men of Letters did their best to examine various things in the light of the church. Though they are clergy, they are also loyal to the Men of Letters over any others.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “The sciences were equally divided, but they did not side with either side over siding with one or the other. Instead, it worked to try to understand the Troubles and the Dreadfuls, as well as how best to defeat them. Though some of the Dreadfuls seem to need the powers from Angels, or from the abilities that the Men of Letters and Hunters have, to destroy them, the scientists still work to understand them better.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean wished they could say that having the two Angels over for the time they were was peaceful, but in reality, the stress intensified with each passing day. Castiel also didn’t help the quiet either, flirting between handsome and stoic to highly prejudiced and prideful at the wrong turn of phrase or smallest action. Dean hoped it wasn’t something they said or did, but the longer they were around the Angel, even with a few others there, the more likely it was that something <em> DEAN </em>said or did which switched Castiel’s mood.</p><p>It’s not something that Dean likes to think about. They get even more upset at each verbal sparring they get into with Castiel, often set off by simple observation or something similar. Benny had already called Dean on it a day or two after Dean had mentioned Father’s list, and Castiel had voiced his issues with it, and Dean had not argued his points. Before all of this, Dean would’ve defended every bit of the list, with steel if need be, but….</p><p>Dean lets out a quiet breath and leans back from the letter they’re writing, glancing over to where Samandiriel and Balthazar are sitting, waiting for news from Castiel and Uriel. They’ve done what they could as a host, but it feels like the two Angels are waiting for Dean to do something...more. They aren’t a trained monkey, and the few soft topics have already been covered while they waited. But with Bela out doing shopping, and Benny focusing on the servants, it left Dean to host. Mick was hiding, the coward.</p><p>“So, are you ever going to throw a ball here?” The question gets Dean to turn fully to their guest, confused as they look over at Balthazar.</p><p>“A ball?”</p><p>“I think it’d only be fair since your <em> grand entrance </em>closed up our last ball.”</p><p>“That was not Mr. Smith’s fault, Balthazar,” Castiel’s stern voice gets them to look over, seeing the other two Angels, including the much-recovered Uriel, there, “he doesn’t have to throw a ball for such a reason.”</p><p>“I have a few others, though,” Dean offers, hoping to placate the two, “but right now I’m waiting on word about some business, and a...visit from someone else. Perhaps if it all goes well, we can throw a ball after ensuring the house is completely safe and not about to bring any...<em> grand entrances </em>.” Dean offers a smile to them all, which only Samandiriel returns. Balthazar’s is far too close to a smirk, and neither Uriel nor Castiel cracks one. </p><p>“Wonderful! I’ll hold you to it,” Balthazar says with another smirk as Mick now makes his appearance, coming to show them to the carriage. Dean follows and makes sure the group has left before he glances over to Mick, who appears a bit flustered by their departure.</p><p>“Well, that was fun,” Dean mutters as they rub their neck, trying to massage their shoulders from a pain that goes beyond muscle and into their bones. “I’m glad he’s recovered, though, and we dealt with that spirit.”</p><p>“You and Castiel were certainly not very cordial.”</p><p>“Cas started it,” Dean mutters as Mick helps them to sit down, noticing his frown. “As much as I hate to do this, I think I have to go away on business soon. But my...sister...will be in shortly.”</p><p>Dean hates this. Some of it had been explained, and while telling the garrison had been an option, their first meeting had failed so greatly at that ball, and now with all of this, it was a wonder they weren’t already demanding answers. Bela had already mentioned they were asking about the seal - so was everyone else. Breaking a Campbell seal required you to <em> know </em>a Campbell.</p><p>“Oh, he’s Cas now?” the joke at least gets Dean to focus on something besides the pain - that was probably a main reason he’d not been the best host to Cas while he was here, and it definitely was the reason he’d avoided Balthazar’s strange knowing look and Samandiriel’s innocent one.</p><p>“Shush, or I’ll make you escort me to that business while inviting Uriel to every ball and dancing every dance with him.”</p><p>Mick looks hurt, but shakes his head as he tells Dean, “Rest up for today. We’ll get this all settled tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“Martin Creaser checked into the Inn,” Bela tells them, getting Benny to glance at her in nervous fear. Dean looks at her in equal fear as she mentions it. “He didn’t see me.”</p><p>“What’s he doing here?”</p><p>“Probably got sent out by a certain someone,” Benny mutters, annoyed. “I can go with you on the business, get him to maybe run after us?”</p><p>Mick glances at Dean, who’s looking paler than normal, as they let out a sad breath. “That might work, but it’ll be dangerous, Benny.”</p><p>“No more than normal,” Benny says with a shrug, “and it’s either I leave and hope he takes the bait, or he stays long enough to know I’m gone. The longer the man’s here, more likely he’ll spout something.”</p><p>Dean lets out a breath in annoyance at this new development. Running Martin out of town isn’t an option, and while leaving the estate to someone else to run is tempting, it’s already been a month or more that they’ve established themselves in the town. After the fire and attack against Mother and Sam, they’d been on the move so often, Dean had almost forgotten what this was like. Plus, a Fell-touched spirit had attacked an <em> Angel </em>. Dispelled or not, that was worth looking into, and worth staying and helping the town with.</p><p>
  <em> Saving people is the family business. </em>
</p><p>“We’ll see what we can do to draw Creaser out, but carefully. If we’re not careful he’ll spill or try to call in another Hunter, one who’s less likely to take things in stride, or he’ll get Christian or someone else back here.” That was probably the bigger threat - that a Campbell would come after the Hunter did. “Benny, we’re going to go in a week’s time and get some supplies from our contacts, as well as more items to set up the house and make it defensible. If you can get a few servants who need a place, do so.”</p><p>“Usual places?”</p><p>“If possible. If not, or if you can get a few with what Sinclair gave us, that might help as well. I’ll do my part in it.” Dean glances over to Bela and Mick before saying, “Bela...could you go and pick up my sister? I got a letter from her, about arriving from the Gale.”</p><p>Bela blinks as a servant comes in to offer some more wine, and she nods with a tight smile. “Of course. I can’t wait to see her again. Are the others coming?”</p><p>“The Gale’s got a lot of the same issues as here, so probably not,” Dean states as the servant leaves, “but we’ll offer an invite for them later.”</p><p>Mick sighs as he looks over at Dean, “This is a lot for just some crazed man.”</p><p>“True...but he’s a dangerous crazed man, and one who will try to attack an Angel if possible. I’m not losing our good relations now over someone like that, no matter how often he saved Father.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ball at Fielkett, and the arrival of a new addition to the Smith party...or are they?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used Millie as that's the name of John Winchester's mother, and I'm tired of all girls in the Campbell-Winchester family somehow being named Deanna first. So, Millie it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Because of the Troubles, there have been many changes to how a family is viewed, though just as many people of any good breeding or class find themselves trying to keep things as they had been before the Troubles reached England’s shore. However, with the loss of some family units, the rise of orphans and those mourning from losses of family, friends, and others, meant that many view the idea of ‘family’ as far different than the beginning of the Troubles.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Despite the pushes and small reforms, many of the gentry still follow conservative rules when it comes to males inheriting, as well as who they considered ‘married’. Of course, that did not stop everyone from getting into situations that some believe are ‘immoral’, and who still manage to settle things after they regain various lands or estates lost with little pomp and circumstance.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Meg waits until everything is settled at the Inn before going out to find Castiel, surprised when she sees Uriel and Samandiriel there, Uriel looking a bit annoyed at <em> something. </em>She can guess, but still, it’s odd to see him there, instead of Balthazar. She still smirks when she walks up to Castiel, nodding to them all before asking, “What brings you to town?”</p><p>“A new shop opened up, and we hoped to look at it before Balthazar gave us some long-winded description of it,” Uriel mutters, though he’s looking around like he’s waiting to see someone.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It’s a dress store,” Samandiriel tells her finally, “and we were hoping to find something nice for Naomi.”</p><p>Meg smiles at that. It makes sense - though Naomi was a woman, she was not gifted in embroidery, though she was able to deal with things as far as sewing and mending. In Meg’s eyes, if you had the time to learn to embroider while being an Angel, you obviously weren’t that good of an Angel, or had a lot of time on your hands. Of course, <em> she </em>knew how, but only by virtue of having to make and redo various embroideries for the inn.</p><p>Castiel sighs when he sees her look and states, “I assume you have some news?”</p><p>“Nothing concrete, but I believe a Hunter is in our Inn. He came in nearly a week ago, but has been acting quite unhappily. He tends to go on long walks and returns looking quite upset about something.” She huffs in annoyance, “I think he knows the Smith party - he saw Miss Talbot in town and was most agitated by her presence.”</p><p>“How strange,” Castiel muses, “though all things considered, I’m not surprised one Hunter would know another. I’m more surprised they are so used to fighting amongst themselves.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s not that,” Samandiriel said, “but perhaps the other man is upset over something else?”</p><p>Meg is a bit surprised that Uriel seems a bit annoyed by the discussion before Michal Davies arrives on a rowan horse, nodding to them before he heads into the store. Uriel all but follows him a moment later, Samandiriel following after the other Angel shortly after. </p><p>“Not going in?”</p><p>“Uriel probably wishes to speak to Mr. Davies about the spirit,” Meg smirks a bit at that as Castiel gives her a look of annoyance. </p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Meg protests quietly as they walk down the street, “and besides, why are you so worried over what Uriel does?”</p><p>“Since it meant he would be following around someone like Mr. Davies, or since it got us so close to the Smith party,” Castiel mutters as they walk, looking around at the area. “Uriel seems far too invested in that man.”</p><p>Meg shakes her head, saying, “Yes, well, he’s also abrasive. I doubt Mr. Davies would believe that he enjoys the man’s company.”</p><p>Castiel glances at her as she looks into one of the storefronts. “Mr. Davies is considered quite handsome with a few of the ladies in town, and he is obviously a very capable man. He manages to fight off a spirit who gained an advantage on Uriel, who is no fainting flower himself.”</p><p>“He’s an Angel, not a flower.”</p><p>She smiles at him before continuing, “The point is many will see Uriel’s attention to Mr. Davies as obvious favoritism if they know how he is. If they don’t, they’ll see it as him being incredibly rude to the one who saved him. He’ll have to apologize if it becomes a big enough insult.” Castiel is quiet about it as Meg finally adds as well, “Whatever else is going on, Uriel <em> is </em>acting strange to only those who know it. If he does favor Mr. Davies, he’d better start to act like it.”</p><p>She sees him consider this as Mr. Davies heads out of the store, carrying a bag of some sort that appears quite full, and gets Meg to raise her eyebrow at him when he passes by. He tips his hat to the duo as he passes by, Meg watching him and trying to figure out what he’d gotten. Those mostly had dresses, but would they really want them? She glances over to see Uriel come out, Samandiriel looking a bit confused as well, as Castiel and she go back to where they stand.</p><p>“Any news?”</p><p>Uriel glares at her before letting out a huff and walking off, Samandiriel following him as Meg glances to Castiel. “What made you so upset with the dear family Smith?”</p><p>“That is not, but their family beliefs on what is needed for even an accomplished woman. I fear what they would demand for an accomplished man, though Dean never mentioned any standards for it. He did state his sister reached all the requirements.”</p><p>Meg blinks in surprise at the news. “Sister? Is she coming to visit anytime soon?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask. I was focused on ensuring Uriel’s safe recovery.” He offers her a small smile as an apology, “I am not very good with rumors, remember?”</p><p>Meg shrugs, noticing some of the maids coming over. “I need to get back to work, it seems. You have a lovely, rumor-free day.”</p><p>He bows and kisses her hand before heading out on his own, leaving Meg to wonder more and more about the mysterious Smith party and their past.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The supposed Hunter soon leaves, though not before making himself a supposed nuisance before finally disappearing. None of the Angels had run into the Hunter, and Meg had avoided the man after he’d thrown some abuse at her and a servant. It hadn’t been a long time after that when Fielkett had sent out invitations to a ball, which Balthazar had smirked about upon reading it. “Apparently, though Mister Smith won’t be there, his sister hopes to entertain us, as she’ll be spending some time there as well.” </p><p>The news quickly garners attention, and despite Castiel not really wanting to return to Fielkett after the stay a week ago, they still all get ready to head over to at least greet the new arrival. Castiel notes the setup is best to keep everyone safe, and most of the servants are from town, meaning Mr. Smith must have gotten those who knew how to protect everyone, and what he sees of the area shows well-lit sites to keep everyone safe, as well as well-stocked areas with arrows, bolts, and even gunpowder and rifles. He’s surprised at how well the hall and areas are set up, so he’s surprised when he finally sees the focus of attention.</p><p>The woman is radiant in a way, dressed in a white dress that obviously had been bought for her on short notice by Michal Davies. The green ribbons that were added to it since the week it was purchased only pull out more of the coloring, from the light skin of one who had been indoors most of their life to the dark blond hair that matched her brother’s own, though the dark accents in it only served to show how artfully it had been put up. Unlike her brother’s heavy-handed and often annoying attempts, the sister seemed to move as easily through society as her brother did not. He notices Uriel glaring at her, and slowly walks over to him, watching Davies and the Smith sister dance.</p><p>“Did you hear of her coming so soon?”</p><p>“I did not,” Castiel admits, “though I doubt that is all you are so worried about.” Davies bows to the Smith sister at the end, Castiel noting a few other items in her dress - the sides were cut, allowing freedom of movement, and she’d danced very well with any who introduced themselves to the group. “If you are so upset by her presence, I suppose we will not have a dance with her?”</p><p>“I hate dancing,” Uriel mutters, but Balthazar’s sudden happy movement to the party gets both of them, as well as Naomi and Samandiriel, to quickly head over as Balthazar gives the Smith sister a kiss. Uriel glares at him as he pulls him back, stating to Davies, “Our apologies for him, Balthazar does not know when to avoid such things.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Miss Smith says, offering them a bit of a smile that seems forced. Davies sighs as he continues, “May I introduce Dean Smith’s sister, Millie Smith. Millie, this is the Angelic Garrison who are stationed here. I believe Dean mentioned them when you both met on the road here?” Millie Smith smiles at the group, giving a single curtsey to them before Castiel manages to ask, “If you are free, perhaps I might have a dance? Unless Balthazar or the others have filled your card.”</p><p>Millie blinks at him, her green eyes so similar to that of her brother, but her quiet and look much more of a lady. <em> So, this is the so-called accomplished woman. </em></p><p>“I am free for the next dance, Castiel,” she says in a near-quiet voice, blushing hard as Castiel all but <em> feels </em>Uriel’s glare at the back of his head.</p><p>The groups part, Uriel hissing, “What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was thinking...if she is not dancing with Mr. Davies, perhaps you could speak to him finally? And give him <em> proper </em>thanks for saving you?”</p><p>Uriel mutters in annoyance as Balthazar barely holds in a laugh, going off to bother Miss Talbot as Castiel sighs. He wishes Uriel and Balthazar were a little less...the way they were, but with Balthazar as a master of weapons, and Uriel being as powerful as he was, it was easy enough to not see their missteps at times. He sighs as he glances over to where Uriel has retreated and then lets out a breath as he goes to have his dance with Millie Smith.</p><p>“Do you not want to speak while dancing?”</p><p>He frowns slightly at the question, coming a minute into the dance. “I am used to dancing, but not so used to talking while dancing.”</p><p>“I assume doing two things at once is tiring then?” Millie teases him, getting Castiel to cast her a look as they bow. “Forgive the teasing, but you seem far more serious than I...imagined.”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe, considering how serious things have been in these past few weeks between your brother’s group and my Garrison.” Silence for a bit before he says, “Is your brother well?”</p><p>“As well as can be,” she tells him simply, “though he will be better after he returns with some more servants. After that, I will have to leave.”</p><p>“Do the two of you dislike being seen together?”</p><p>“No more than some siblings, no less than others. We were always together for many years, and now that we can be apart, freedom is odd in its own ways.” She glances at him as they turn. “Why? Were you hoping for him?”</p><p>“Truthfully, no” he says, not seeing her stiffen at the admission, “but I was hoping he would at least care for his guests, though I’m grateful to have a ball if it means being introduced to you.”</p><p>“Quite the flattery,” she hums, not sounding particularly interested now, “but you also seem to keep your opinions and the like to yourself, unless you wish to avoid subjects.”</p><p>“Avoidance, I’ve found, is sometimes the best,” he and she take another turn, “but what else can we do with things that are unpleasant?”</p><p>“Depending on what it is, learn to tolerate it, or, if not that, then we’ll have to do what we can to fight it. The Dreadfuls are unpleasant enough, but you learned to defeat them. Why not apply that to other unpleasant things?”</p><p>“Those do not require what I am able to do, and fighting a Dreadful is not the same as dealing with society and unpleasant company.” They finish the dance, Millie looking a bit upset as she dips with a simple curtesy.</p><p>“I hope you learn to have more weapons in your arsenal than simply what you use against Dreadfuls. They might not appreciate decent manners, but some would say society and people are far more dangerous than a Dreadful.”</p><p>Castiel watches her walk back to Davies, wondering about the conversation and the strange turn it had taken. He didn’t think he’d been too rude, though he supposed mentioning and insinuating her brother was unpleasant might have led to the way the conversation had turned by the end of the dance. He couldn’t help it, though, since he’d rather be truthful about such things than attempt false flattery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Millie and Castiel get closer, but a misstep by Uriel causes some issues that may come up later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “The end of the Second Battle of Kent was met with much fanfare and acclaim, as it cemented Lord Winchester in his seat as the protector of London, the holder of Hingham Bridge. His wife, the Lovely and Vengeful Mary Campbell, Blessed of the Campbell line, gave him the edge needed to demand unity between the Hunters and Men of Letters.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “It is said that Lord Winchester was blessed by his wife with two beautiful children, as smart and dangerous as any of the Winchester line, but outside the Winchesters and Campbells household, only his son, Samuel, is known. Rumors of what happened to his other son or daughter abound, though some believe there may be three Winchester children...” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Millie Smith is going to see if murdering someone over tea is well within their rights as the <em> oh so lovely sister </em> of Dean Smith, lord of Fielkett House, leader of the Smith band of Freelance Hunters, and gentleman who is currently going to be gone for a <em> month </em>. There’s probably some sort of song and dance to go through if it involves tea, though…</p><p>Millie’s mind goes back to the recent ball. They’d gotten a lot of good information, especially concerning the sour taste that Creaser had left in everyone’s mouth from town, but a lot more was a strange feeling that their actions and appearance was accepted far more than Dean’s ever was. Millie knew how to act as a <em> lady </em> , and had enjoyed the attention as much as possible, but also disliked how quickly things had gone to small mentions of how <em> better </em>she was at hosting things than Dean had been, how long would she stay over her brother, and then also if she was as strong a fighter as her brother, or if not, perhaps she would like to have someone care for her. So like with Castiel’s painfully strange dance request, or Uriel’s continued angry glares at Mick, or any of the other weirdness going on with the Angels or the rest of the town, they’d held their tongue. </p><p>The thought gets Millie to huff a bit as her mind now moves to the reactions of everyone at her introduction. Sandover had been a lovely, if stiff, town when Dean was around, but with Millie, they all seemed happy to explain how <em> lovely </em> Millie was, compared to Dean, how <em> wonderful </em>Millie’s manners were, and how...</p><p>Millie holds in an unladylike curse as they look at themselves in the mirror. Without the pearls and other items, they think they look like...well, like they have longer hair. It was something that they had to thank Magnus for, despite everything. Cuthbert Sinclair had not been the best guy in the world, but he’d at least been serious and honest with what he did. He’d allowed them safety when they’d needed it, helped Bela and Benny, and then gave them a helping hand when Dad had come after Mick for his “indiscretions”, while Gordon was nowhere to be found.</p><p>It was why they were Smith now, even to Sammy when he’d found them a few weeks ago. </p><p>“Though if I’d kept that name, I’m sure I’d be having a <em> lovely </em> time here.” Millie’s brother Dean smiles unhappily back at them, though the hair is a bit too long to keep the illusion. “I’m sure when Sam mentions seeing us here, Father will be excited to learn we’re near an Angel Garrison, let alone that one is <em> sweet </em>on the one who ruined my worth.” Millie lets out a breath as they pull their hair with a brush, flinching a bit at the pain, then sighing before putting the brush back down. “Now I’m talking to myself. Of course.” With another small huff, the lone candle in the room goes out, and Millie lets out another breath to calm down. They had enough to throw a ball, announcing Dean’s grand return and Millie’s casual departure. Millie doubted that the whole thing would go over as well as they would like, but at this point. What else was there to do?</p><p>“Tell the truth,” Millie mutters into the overstuffed pillows, “and then deal with the consequences. Again.”</p><p>Millie had already given up one home. Fielkett was <em> theirs </em>, and they wouldn’t give it up and be on the run again. Not because of scandal, and not because of who they were.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Waiting on news from Benny means that they have time to plan, hire new people, and start to put more of the finishing touches on Fielkett itself. Millie just feels like a lot of it is that so many are trying to show off their best side to Millie, and also trying to figure out her place in everything. </p><p>The worst part, though, was that Uriel was, if possible, even <em> more </em> annoying and angry around Mick when Millie was there, and since Uriel <em> was </em> suddenly being his sullen, unhappy, <em> scary </em>self around Mick, it meant Cas was there too.</p><p>“I’m beginning to think he might like a Smith, but only if they’re wearing a dress,” Bela grouses as they see Cas, Uriel, and Balthazar all nearby.</p><p>“At least one of them likes a Smith party, even with a dress,” Mick mutters as Millie takes his arm. He pats Millie’s hand, and they catch a glance of Uriel glaring daggers at the two of them. Mick seems ready to do more, but Millie pulls away a bit. “Don’t start that. You got in enough trouble last time.”</p><p>“If you say so, though I must admit, you should stop trying to protect us all,” Mick says with a sigh. Millie smiles a bit at him as they keep walking, Mick adding in, “I’m sure I can speak to Uriel later on, when you’re home and I’m out on my own.”</p><p>Millie chuckles at that as they finish up around the town and head back. They’d figured out a few things, and now they might be luckily enough to have Dean and Benny return earlier than normal. Benny had sent a letter saying he’d shaken Martin, but that hadn’t stopped Millie and the others from worrying, and so daily walks and trips into town gave them more and more chances to meet more people. They’re all lovely, and as much as Millie wants to demand where this was when Dean was around, they know that will only raise more questions.</p><p>The days between when Dean will return and the ball dwindle fast, in some ways too fast for Millie to really feel comfortable with. The Angels are at least starting to get closer, especially Uriel. The others come by from time to time as well, enough that Millie is on good terms with Samandiriel to a point, is less annoyed with Balthazar, though not by much. Naomi, though, was still as rude with Millie as she’d been with Dean, so they figured she was simply that way.</p><p>Millie begins to find the walks useful, especially after they worked to keep Fielkett running, and was trying to get ready for when Dean arrives and they head out to...somewhere else. Maybe this time they’ll go on some long travel...on their own….</p><p>“Miss Smith,” Castiel’s voice gets Millie to pause their thoughts, looking over at the Angel before offering a quick curtsy. He bows in return and walks over to them. “I didn’t think you’d be out and about in the woods.”</p><p>“I needed to clear my head. Sometimes I tend to worry too much about the household and the like.”</p><p>He hums, sounding a bit confused. “Shouldn’t you let your brother worry about that?”</p><p>“I suppose, but at one point I may also be caring for a household. No reason to not learn the ropes.” Millie gives Castiel a smile as they walk. “What about you? Are you here for any specific reason?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No. I simply had a feeling I should be here, and found you.”</p><p>Millie feels a blush on their cheeks as they try to look away, frowning as they see the old, uncared for gravestones around them. “I didn’t realize there was a graveyard here. I thought it was elsewhere?”</p><p>“This is the old one, from before the Troubles. Luckily the spirits here are quiet, or tend towards staying within this area over bothering anyone. I would say they’re far more benevolent than malicious. It’s only after the Ganems were taken by the Dreadful that the spirits became dangerous for a short period of time.” Millie glances around as they continue to walk near each other. It’s so strange that Castiel is so...soft? No, that’s not quite the word for it. Millie tries hard to figure out what it is as they walk and speak, mostly about the area or any local spot of notice.</p><p>“Did your brother not tell you this?”</p><p>Millie lets out a breath, wondering about the way that was phrased. “Not all of it - I knew that someone was attacked by a malevolent spirit near here, but not much more due to how short our talk was before I came here. He heard tales of what happened and the loss, and disliked the idea of it happening again, but never got the full story.” Cas seems to stiffen a bit at that mention. “Was your garrison here during...the original loss?”</p><p>“We were, however the family that originally owned Fielkett were not...friendly...with us. And they had called in a Hunter from the Campbell family, who stopped our advance. By the time we were even able to get close, the entrance not full of Dreadfuls was sealed off. One of my Garrison wonders how your brother and his group even got in.”</p><p>Millie does their best to not sweat. It’s a question they’d gotten so often, but somehow hearing it from Cas made them nervous. “My brother traveled, and picked up many things. Though I doubt it was unsealed without someone noticing.” Sammy’s presence was enough to hint that the broken seal might even have been noticed by the Campbells as well. Martin being there had certainly cemented things, but they weren’t going to let that get to them. Fielkett was theirs, and Sammy and the others would have to deal with it, should the full truth come out.</p><p>“That was the general consensus. Campbells rarely let their own leave their ranks, or tell their secrets, so being able to break a seal is quite a feat.”</p><p>“I’ve heard,” Millie searches for any other subject to get onto and away from this one, “I saw you all in the village a few times when I went there. You all seem very much like you all know your strengths and weaknesses, though...the youngest, Samandiriel, seems...a bit quieter?”</p><p>“He recently came to us, though he was with us during the battle of Cunningham Bridge.”</p><p>Millie is silent at that. They knew the story, somewhat. They knew what the Raphael Garrisons had done, and what many said happened was very different from what was heard before the Smith group had met Magnus or anyone else. They don’t want to ask Cas too much about the event, not wanting to bring up bad memories, and instead says, “He appears very young, to have gone through such hardship. But then, I don’t think we all realize how that event was not too long ago.”</p><p>Cas nods, getting Millie to let out a mental sigh of relief before continuing on, changing the subject, “I also heard my brother hosted you and another Angel for a short bit, when they were recovering?”</p><p>“Yes. Uriel and I did stay for a little while, and your brother mentioned something while we were there...about a list.”</p><p><em> Of course he remembers </em> that <em> . </em> “Yes, that was something our father <em> always </em> said.” Millie tries but fails to keep the disdain out of their voice. When they look up, Cas’ blue eyes are shining brightly as he watches Millie, catching them off guard. Though he’s a bit shorter than Millie and Dean, he doesn’t seem surprised that both are the same height, nor does Cas seem to notice anything else that would signal how similar Millie and Dean look. It’s something Millie is used to in some ways, but Cas’ look is less about who Millie was or who they were related to, but instead more about <em> them </em> alone. It’s strange, just how the focus being more on <em> them </em> over <em> who they were, </em>what prestige they represent, could be so strangely fulfilling. </p><p>“I do apologize if I have offended you,” Cas says sincerely, “Your brother mentioned it, and I was curious after hearing him mention that he never viewed you as accomplished by those standards.”</p><p>Millie smiles a bit at that, pausing as they hear something moving in the undergrowth. The two shift as a Dreadful slowly starts to rise up, eyes briefly flashing black to show the arrival of the lesser, vengeful spirits called ‘demons’ by some. </p><p>“Oh...what luck...lookit who we found?” the half-decayed man nearly lost a jaw saying that. Milie leaves him little chance to continue the thought or conversation, knife easily cutting the head off as black energy sparks but fails to leave. They hear Cas say something in Enochian, others disappearing in a bright fire while Millie pivots, stabbing one of the other Dreadfuls and swiftly pulling out the knife when a familiar hellfire of unnatural orange-yellow color flow up before burning out. Millie sees the silver short-sword flash as Castiel uses it against a few other Dreadfuls that come after him, Millie quickly speaking out as much Latin as possible to get the rest of the spirits gone.  </p><p>Millie glances as Cas touches their arm briefly before the two twist and manage to get through an opening as more Dreadfuls appear, rushing as quickly as possible along the lane. Millie tries to break away to get back to Fielkett, but finds they can’t get through. Castiel quickly grips her hand and pulls her towards the Garrison’s own home, which is thankfully free of Dreadfuls. The grounds hold only one house, but is maintained with a huge wall, open field that Millie can feel holds a great deal of powerful sigils, and they manage to get into a hidden entrance easily and quickly as the Dreadfuls moan and scream behind them.</p><p>Naomi looks surprised to see the two as Balthazar stands, saying, “Oh, Castiel, are you returning the favor for the Smith’s helping Uriel? Or did you decide to anger Mr. Smith by flirting with his sister?”</p><p>“Dreadfuls came up near the old cemetery,” Cas said with all the seriousness that the news needed, shutting up Balthazar, before looking at Millie and Naomi. “Forgive me for asking this, but--.”</p><p>Millie held up a hand. “Being proper while Dreadfuls are about is an easy way to create more trouble than we should have. I am fine with being checked over by the lady of the house, or the servant charged with it.” Naomi directs her easily away as Uriel comes down at the commotion. Balthazar makes some lewd comment. Millie does their best to ignore it as Naomi and a servant woman check her clothing, weapons, and then her skin for any signs of possession or being bitten by the Dreadful. The moment Naomi moves her dress enough to see the anti-possession tattoo over her left breast, Naomi pauses and continues to examine other things, though not for possession obviously. When they pull to look at their back, Millie hears Naomi cluck her tongue in annoyance. </p><p>“I’ve seen the anti-possession tattoo before, but what is this?”</p><p>“A rune for transformation and protection, I was told,” Millie sees no reason to lie about it. They either knew it or didn’t. “It didn’t like the wards Balthazar put up, originally, but we’ve come with a work around.”</p><p>Naomi made a sort of hum that had Millie worried, though it didn’t take long before Naomi declared them “fit” and offered a carriage to head home in. Uriel had already appeared with Samandiriel and Cas in the front room, Cas looking over worriedly at them as Millie offered a smile to him. At least the check was quick.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Cas asks, Millie nodding as Naomi huffs in a way that gets Millie to glance at her, worried. The Angel glares at them as Cas says, “Naomi?”</p><p>“The lady is fine. She has two items that will keep her safe, I’m sure, enough that they can easily be sent back to their estate via carriage.”</p><p><em> She </em> does <em> know that rune. </em></p><p>“I would have not bothered you all, but the path there was full of Dreadfuls. I would like to send word first, so we might clear the path and not put anyone else in danger. Though none were quite dangerous, a lot of them could cause one. On top of that, though they are Dreadfuls, one could be powerful.”</p><p>Before Naomi can protest, Cas speaks up. “She has a point, Naomi. One of the Dreadfuls spoke briefly. Lesser spirits, even in good bodies, do not speak. They could be heralds for a greater danger.”</p><p>Naomi glares at them, but drops it as Uriel comes up and says, “I will go with Miss Smith back to Fielkett, then. I am known for dealing with larger groups easily, though the area could get...devastated.” Millie blinks at this, then nods in agreement as Balthazar says in almost happiness, “Well, now that that’s set up, we can start to deal with the ones that tried to get past our wards. Samandiriel, Cassie, let’s go!”</p><p>Naomi starts to argue, but Samandiriel is already ready to head out, and Cas gives him a glare while Uriel leads Millie out to the open-air carriage. They quickly drive off, Uriel silent for most of it, only stopping when they get near enough the Dreadfuls start to show themselves as a danger to both of them. Millie takes aim at one with a rifle, hitting it and getting the group to shift and moan, while Uriel hands them the reins and saying, “If you can be quick, take out a few more.”</p><p>“Of course,” Millie tells him, doing their best to shoot or distract the Dreadfuls as Uriel gets further ahead. They hear a loud whining, blinking as they see Uriel unfurl their wings.</p><p>Their father had said for an Angel to unfurl their wings, one should never look at them, lest they be blinded.  Their mother had claimed the Angel wings were actually a type of magic that anyone could use, but to hold such power was a sin.</p><p>Millie watches the wings spread until they have got no choice but to look away, but by then they’ve seen the power released, and know why Mick risks so much to be near one, and why he cares so much for Uriel in particular.</p><p>Millie wants to see Cas’ wings.</p><p>They do their best to avoid Uriel’s eyes as he gets into the carriage, Millie directing it as the Angel watches for others. Expelling such power means they aren’t always able to do a lot after they use it, but they are fearful at that time. Millie has to agree with Mick, though - they are less that, but more beautiful in their own way.</p><p><em> What does that say about us, that something so violent is seen by Mick and I as something beautiful and lovely? </em> </p><p>“You seem quiet.”</p><p>“I have not seen an Angel unfurl their wings, only ever heard of it,” they pause before saying, “Though having seen it now, I see why you are considered so...compelling.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean dangerous?”</p><p>The tone gets Millie to look over at Uriel, confused and slowing the horses so they can speak. Uriel’s eyes are bright with power, and Millie thinks there’s a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but that thought stops as he leans forward and says, “You should stop being so close to Castiel. He would never take up ties with you when your brother is so callous and can’t even admit to being in the pockets of the Campbells.”</p><p>“Is that truly what you all think?” </p><p>Uriel is silent at that, and Millie wants to leave the conversation there, but hears him mutter, “Yes. It’s better if you leave us alone.”</p><p>“That will be hard, as we are all neighbors. I’m sure you all can be cordial with each other when my brother returns.” <em> You’re not supposed to cry </em>, their father’s voice echoes in their head, but their hand still shakes somewhat as they grip the reins. “But I am leaving soon either way. Castiel needn’t worry about me.”</p><p>“He won’t,” Uriel growls out, “and you should stay away. There’s no point in you returning when all you bring is such bad luck.”</p><p>The rest of the ride is silent, Millie getting off on their own as Uriel moves to direct the horses, not even bothering a nod to them as he leaves. Mick, who’s at the entrance, watches the exchange, before glancing back over to Millie, reaching over to touch their shoulder. “What did he say?”</p><p>“What needed to be said,” Millie mutters, “we’re not worth the time for the Angels. I’m so sorry, Mick.”</p><p>Mick pulls her into a hug, and the two head back in as Millie does their best to not let their tears fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talks are had, and the truth is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “There are few named Dreadfuls, as many are simply reanimated corpses, or they are the spirits, greater or lesser, who are viewed as evil and have some sway over their brethren. Others are Dreadful but in a way that makes them akin to monsters of old tales, just as the holy and vengeful power of the Angels put them as such. Yet in there, Fell-touched creatures that are considered Demons appear, with some power over spirits. Some come from those who kept enough humanity they pass as such, but who always look to drag others into their influence and corrupt them.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Rumor springs that one Fell-touched spirit nearly took the life of Sam Winchester, but for the quick-thinking of his sibling, who managed to save and restore him, though it is also rumored they, themselves, were Fell-touched until they met with a Magnus.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“I don’t like it, and I don’t like her.” </p><p>Naomi’s words echo with Castiel when Uriel returns from dropping Miss Smith off, his mood foul and his wings out. When questioned what had happened, he simply said, “Nothing.”</p><p>The tone does not change when Miss Smith disappears a few days later, though there are rumors as to where she might be. Her brother arrives at the same time with Benny and the new servants. The work to take out the Dreadfuls takes up the next few days. Naomi begins to waiver on their dislike when Benny arrives with a simple invitation, though he appears quite upset with the Garrison.</p><p>“My, what’s got them so upset?” Balthazar asks as Uriel remains silent, their talkative brother cleaning his weapons and ensuring they are ready for use, “Though I’m a bit sad to hear it’ll be that brother of hers. The woman was cute enough.”</p><p>Castiel cast Balthazar a glare as he considers, looking over at Uriel as he remains silent. It’s not until they get a chance to head outside and wander through their small garden path. </p><p>“I don’t want to--”</p><p>“What did you tell her?” The accusation is enough to get Uriel to stop, looking up at the sky, while Castiel catched up to him. “I understand your dislike of her due to how she acts around Mister Davies, but--.”</p><p>“She saw my wings, and had the audacity to comment on how...<em> compelling </em> they were.” the word was sneered out, Uriel pacing back and forth as more and more agitation grew in his power, as well as in his voice. “I told...I was….” He finally stops, looking down in shame, “I was unkind, angry at her, for some perceived slight, because it was <em> compelling, </em>not anything else I’d ever heard!” He lets out a long huff and looks over to Castiel, self-loathing shining in his eyes. “I fear I have caused you damage, and have made our standing with the Smith’s poorer than it was before.”</p><p>“I’m sure an apology to my sister will cover it all,” the interruption gets both to turn, Dean Smith offering them a far easier smile than normal, though he obviously was still upset over whatever he thought. “Forgive the interruption. I was passing through and hear something like someone in pain. I wanted to make sure it was no extra danger, especially not so close to your Garrison.” He offers both of them a smile. “You’ve both been helping us all out in the past few days, especially with the sudden Dreadfuls coming in. I do apologize if in all of that, the first impression we both got of one another was wrong.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had returned.”</p><p>Dean offers a small shrug, looking a bit pained. Uriel seems to look at him even more seriously before asking, “You heard what happened to your sister, and about the attack?”</p><p>Dean glances at Uriel, while Castiel waits, curious himself. “Bela gave me some of a rundown, but not a lot of it with how quickly things were going. I’m grateful to you all for helping her.” Dean offers them both a smile, and having seen his sister now, Castiel is beginning to see how similar the two can look. He’d not thought they were twins, but then again, seeing Dean now, after spending so much time seeing Miss Smith around, it’s very evident. </p><p>“I should apologize for the interruption again,” Dean says as he gets ready to leave, “I came over to pay my respects, and thank you both for protecting my sister in such a time.” </p><p>Uriel is quiet, glancing over at Castiel before saying, “You should not apologize. I was...I said something to your sister that was not what a gentleman or Angel should say. I will write her a formal apology, and offer my own now to you.” He bowed low, something Castiel hadn’t seen him done in - well, he’d never seen him do it really - before to anyone. Dean seems to read that this is important, and holds up a hand easily to have Uriel straighten.</p><p>“It’s forgiven, as I’m not the wronged party. As it was between you and her, please write out that apology. When she arrives again, I’m sure she’ll give her answer.”</p><p>They speak to Dean only briefly after that before heading back. The next Fielkett ball had been moved back a few days, allowing time for everyone to prepare and to fully ensure the safety of others. Castiel is not surprised that Naomi is against going, but both Balthazar and Samandiriel are able to convince her to join them, though reluctantly.  </p><p>Balthazar being on their side is a surprise, though he smirks when Castiel asks him about it as they walk down the entrance towards Fielkett for the dance. “They might not be the best for social things, but they at least are fun, and good in a fight.” He glances over at Uriel sternly, “You need to speak to Mr. Davies if he’s here. I won’t stand this pining of yours.”</p><p>“He’s got a point,” Samandiriel mutters.</p><p>“That’s why I didn’t want to come here,” Naomi states as she goes after a servant with drinks. The group move around with everyone, watching over everything and frowning when they see that Davies isn’t there, or if he is, he’s hiding quite well. Bela and Dean are working on speaking and the like, easily explaining away Miss Smith’s sudden need to head out, possibly with Davies helping her travel.</p><p>“Alone?” Rachel asks incredulously, Dean offering a strained smile, obviously having answered this question far too often. He’s darker than he’d been before, and looks far happier in some ways.</p><p>“My sister is competent and able to defend herself,” Dean assures her, “and while she is unmarried, she does tend to attack any she doesn’t know.” Rachel looks almost upset at that, but Dean simply chuckles. “Forgive the answer. One of the new servants went with her, as they were going to be near the girl’s home, and she wished to check on her remaining family.”</p><p>“Then is Mr. Davies not here?” Hannah asks, curious and looking around the room as Dean continues to move.</p><p>“He’s around.”</p><p>Uriel seems to shift at that, but only Castiel really notices it. Dean, when he sees Castiel again after taking a quick turn around the room, comes up to them with a smile, “When I met up with Millie, she wanted to thank you for helping against the Dreadfuls.”</p><p>“It was nothing,” Castiel tells him, recalling the precision and majesty that Millie had fought the Dreadfuls, and how quickly they had managed to fight them off. “I know you and she dislike what we spoke of when I was here last, but I will say that she is indeed an accomplished woman. I owe you an apology for any doubt I may have had.”</p><p>Dean’s smile is a bit more genuine at that, reminding Castiel of Millie’s own smiles. “Well, for that, perhaps a dance?” Castiel frowns but nods in agreement before seeing Dean do another walk around the room and doing two dances - one with Miss Talbot, another with someone else that Castiel vaguely recalled as one of those who had lived here before they arrived. Dean finds him shortly after the break, as Castiel spoke to Meg about the work to protect Sandover and the few estates around the area.</p><p>“I’m a bit better in the female role, so I hope you don’t mind?” Castiel shook his head as an answer. Though found the mention bizarre, at the same time, he’s grateful for keeping to his normal role. The two bow, starting the dance.</p><p>“Your sister was talkative during our dance,” Castiel mentions after the first turn around the room.</p><p>“Some view dances as a good time to learn more about one another,” Dean answers with a smile as they continue, “Though I’m surprised you initiated a conversation. Forgive me if that sounded rude, but you are not always one who seems to enjoy simple conversations.”</p><p>“My skills at speaking to people are rusty,” Castiel grants him, feeling this was perhaps a mistake. At least when his sister teased anyone, Castiel could enjoy it. “Though I will say your sister managed to...clear out...some of them.”</p><p>“The metaphor was nearly good,” Dean remarks with a small smile, “though I see where there can be rust. With how the world is, we cannot help but find flaws in how we move through society, no matter what the rules.” Sir Adler smiles at them, apparently glad to see them dancing together, but luckily says nothing about it as they continue the dance, silent for a long moment before Dean adds, “I heard your Garrison were working to protect the area where the Dreadfuls were. Do you guys always work on your own?”</p><p>“When given the chance, yes. It’s better to have it done right than worry someone could do it wrong.”</p><p>“I’m sure there are a few in Sandover who can easily do the work well, without anything wrong. Perhaps you should be more open to teaching others, so the burden isn’t so big, or dangerous to you.”</p><p>Castiel glances at Dean, frowning a bit. He didn’t realize how alike Millie and Dean Smith were before recently, though their hair is only slightly different. He thinks even their freckles might be the same. It’s so strange, he doesn’t think he’s ever heard of any twins or siblings who look so much alike. Still, he does have to take what Dean said and mutter, “That is true. I will have to speak to the others about it, then. You do well to show us how many can get information and use it to not only benefit themselves, but also the community.”</p><p>“Keeping a nest out of a community is always important,” Dean says with an enigmatic smile, “as much as maintaining the wards as well. But keeping the community involved as well only means less likely for Dreadfuls taking over.”</p><p>The two bow to each other as the dance ends. Castiel wonders at how Dean looks, though he does appear far happier than normal, before Dean says, “Thank you for the dance. That was enlightening.”</p><p>Castiel is quiet at that, wondering what had brought on Mr. Smith’s strange attitudes, before going back to speak to a few others. Meg smiles when he approaches her, walking over to say, “My, you and the Smith twins make quite the talk of any ball. I think if Uriel had actually spoken a nice word towards Mr. Davies, he might have had the same attention given to them.”</p><p>“I have no reason to doubt that,” Castiel states as they stop to speak, “Though I am even more confused now by my views from before.”</p><p>Meg glances at him before saying, “Perhaps the fact that the Dreadfuls attacked after so long caused some issues, though I’m sure Naomi’s failed learning of seals on Fielkett also colored your prejudice.”</p><p>He glares at her, while Meg seems to ignore it all and instead offers him a smirk before walking off. Bela Talbot glances over at him as he looks around, walking over and skillfully avoiding some of the others before stopping before him. “How are you doing tonight?”</p><p>“I am doing as well as can be expected. Though I did hear something odd.”</p><p>Bela Talbot raises her eyebrows at that. “Oh? What could be so odd?”</p><p>“What the Dreadfuls said to Miss Smith while I was there. I wonder why they would try to find her, and have heard a few questions about how she was doing. Naomi also mentioned she noticed something that she had her own questions about, though she is still curious as to how the entrance here was opened.”</p><p>Bela Talbot hums as she considers. “I’m sure Naomi is proficient in sigils and the like, that she could give such a pronouncement.” He glares at her for the remark, though it sounds far too sweet for anyone to call it an insult beyond the wording. “Either way, I’m just as sure that you simply viewing this from an open, honest perspective.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” he mutters, “though it is perhaps as open and honest as your own.”</p><p>Bela Talbot huffs before heading away, leaving Castiel to consider what he and Dean had spoken about, but also what Bela Talbot had insinuated about Naomi. He wants to argue it, save for the fact that Bela <em> did </em>have a point. Naomi knew basics on runes and such, while Castiel was more knowledgeable in such things. Perhaps if he asked her about it - beyond knowing it’s something about transformation and protection, and that their wards caused it to be painful in some way. </p><p>
  <em> Good men do not have secrets, yet...whatever secret the Smiths have, it still brings them good people around them, and others who wish to keep them safe. What could this mean?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The group do their best to track the Fell-touched, since the attacks by Dreadfuls and spirits appear to be suddenly raised and actively looking for the Smith group. The Smiths are almost dangerous in their defense of the town, as if trying to defeat the foe. Castiel and Uriel finds fighting with them almost invigorating, and Castiel sees many of the same tactics that Millie employed being used by Dean.</p><p>It’s strange he goes from disliking Dean and the others to realizing how useful they are. He also realizes that despite her link to Dean, he does actually care about Millie, enough he begins to slowly work up the courage to write a bit more in the note beyond simply his apology for their callous misuse of protections. If anything, now it’s become more and more a long letter detailing how he would like to court her.</p><p>It makes him shift in confusion. Angels had their own culture in some way, but overall were often linked by birth and other factors to the one they were now in. Courting Millie Smith meant learning more about her family, and that meant befriending Dean, who was becoming easier to befriend, or looking up who their father was and speaking to him. As Dean and Millie had not spoken of their father with any warmth in their voices, Castiel believed the best and fastest route was to speak to Dean himself over this. So when they find a trail that leads them to the Fell-touched themselves - one that is malevolent and foul, which calls out poisonous threats against Dean in particular, before Castiel destroys it, that gets them to let out a bit of a sigh, though Dean seems still on edge.</p><p>“Do you believe there’s more?”</p><p>“Maybe, though I doubt they’ll be around. Sad to say, the life of a Hunter brings up too many threats.”</p><p>“Of course,” Castiel agrees, “though Angels are more prone to resting in communities like this one, we both have similar threats and similar wishes.”</p><p>Dean looks at him and smiles a bit. “We do, though our reputations are not always the same. And you are not always bogged down by familial responsibility.”</p><p>Castiel frowns at that one, a bit confused by Dean’s mention of family. “No, though you and your sister appear close enough that I would think you value some of that belief.”</p><p>Dean is quiet at that for a moment, giving Castiel a strange glance, before saying, “I suppose, though we do have a brother...though we practically raised him, we are not as close as I believe he thought us to be with him.”</p><p>The news has Castiel consider before finally asking, “Do you know him as well, or does Millie?”</p><p>“We both know him well enough to figure out when he’s doing something wrong, but he still holds some sway over how we Interact with him and others. What was once family changed over the years, but that doesn’t stop old prejudices and feelings from still being just under the surface.”</p><p>They speak on other topics as they reach the main pathway to the road, the soft glow of the various protections getting Castiel to relax upon seeing them, though they do remind him of a few things. Watching Dean as they walk through the path, recalling the last time he’d walked with Millie Smith, how things had turned out, but mostly how she and Dean were so alike, how besides the hair, they were—</p><p>“<em> Why were you so upset?” “The rune was one of transformation and protection, but also of illusion - deception. Transformation and illusion is never a good combination. </em>”</p><p>“I should ask...you a question.”</p><p>Dean glances over at Castiel, his eyes curious and looking even more like Millie’s own while watching and speaking to Castiel. It’s strange, noticing that both are the same height, that they have much the same look, that though some of Dean’s look is masculine, his long eyelashes and freckles reminding Castiel of Millie’s own, and though his voice is deeper than Millie’s feminine one—</p><p>
  <em> Rune for protection, transformation, and illusion...a way to stay safe, as a Hunter, but knows about the Campbell’s seal...transformation, illusion, protection... </em>
</p><p>“What question?”</p><p>
  <em> But if I’m wrong… </em>
</p><p>“I wished to ask who I should speak to, and as you have a younger brother and speak ill of your father, perhaps I should ask him...about this.”</p><p>Dean chuckles, shaking his head. “I don’t see why you should, unless it’s important. If it is, it’s best you ask either of us, so that you can get a straightforward answer.”</p><p>Castiel lets out a breath, silently pulling on his conviction and confusion for strength to figure out this truth. <em> Good men do not have secrets...but this one...there is a reason for this - a reason that could be dangerous.  </em></p><p>
  <em> But good men don’t have secrets...do they? </em>
</p><p>“I suppose I should preface anything I ask first by admitting that I do not believe good men keep secrets. Secrets are what ultimately resulted in the current anger the Angels and others have towards each other, and secrets have all brought about the rise of the Dreadfuls and Fell-touched.” Dean is quiet as they walk, listening intently to Castiel as he speaks. “It is perhaps a reason we see that rune your sister had as so odd and perhaps distasteful in a sense - protection is granted, but transformation requires one to hide themselves, or change so as to escape a reality. Angels have never had to do such things, though some might argue that we already have, after Cunningham Bridge. We do not see transformation, but instead to take what we learn, and grow from it.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a type of transformation?” Dean argues, glancing over at him. Castiel is mostly looking forward, but he catches it out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Perhaps, though to look at it as anything less that simply learning and still being your base self is, also, saying it’s not.” Castiel lets out a breath, steeling himself, “I suppose despite the deceit, I found myself looking past that into how you and your sister came to be so important to this community, and thus to myself. Though you did play your parts well enough - it’s obvious to any who considers long enough what the truth is, after seeing the ease with which you go as Millie, and the difficulty you have as Dean.” Castiel stops, looking over at Dean as he stands next to him, listening, his eyes holding in what appears to be some sort of a fiery annoyance. “Am I wrong, that you learned your skills from perhaps Mr. Davies, or even Mr. Lafiette? I’m sure you could have found more suitable men to teach you, but then I’m also sure the scandal was already a bad one that you’re here, dressed as Dean Smith, without a chaperone and as a Hunter. Though I shouldn’t be so cruel, as Naomi is as dangerous as any of us Angels with her.” Dean nods for him to continue, and Castiel lets out a final breath. “Despite it all, and the possible issues, I will have to say that I have come to feel you are near your true self in many things, and that I would like to begin courting you as Millie.” </p><p>Dean is quiet a long moment as they walk, finally letting out a breath before saying, “I’ll answer the question you brought up in such a condescending tone - Mr. Davies, while not of the gentry, was trained well in their mannerisms and can, when he wishes to, flawlessly work in any setting. He knows how to handle things, and despite it all, I do my best with what I know. Mr. Lafiette knows his own manners, and is far more a gentleman than you are in this case, <em> Angel </em> .” Castiel frowned at the anger, but waited as Dean let out another, annoyed huff, then looked over at Castiel and, after another glance around the woods, offered a hateful smirk before bowing low, “Allow me to formally introduce myself, before you start such a courtship with one with such <em> issues </em> as myself. I am Millie Deanna Campbell-Winchester, eldest of the Lord John Winchester and the Blessed Lady Mary Campbell. You may, of course, call me by the name I chose for myself, Dean Smith.” He straightened, eyes blazing with anger, waiting as Castiel looked at him with shock. “Well, Angel Castiel, protector of Sandover and leader of the Garrison, what did you ask of me? That I allow you to <em> court </em> the most dishonored Lady of Winchester, the ruined fruit of the Blessed Campbells? Or were you thinking of courting me, the nobody Hunter who happened upon an estate and the money to run it, Dean Smith? But I forgot that you and yours don’t <em> court </em> men, or else I’m sure Uriel would’ve said something beyond making his dislike of Mick clear the moment he <em> saved his sorry arse </em>from being murdered by a powerful spirit. Or does he simply say he’s sorry after trying to scare someone who gave him a compliment?” Dean stalks closer, and though his green eyes are bright with anger, pain is there too. Castiel realizes what he said and how it might sound, and looks away in shame.</p><p>“You are right. I do apologize for my tone, and for how it must have sounded. However,” he pauses to look at Dean, noticing how close he...she?...is to Castiel, and how much of them seems far more pained by the words, and that simply translates to anger, “I do wish to know...why you would call yourself something you are not.” Dean blinks, surprise the only emotion on their face now, as Castiel continues, “You said you were the most dishonored, ruined...why say such a thing about one who, upon their arrival here, managed to do what the rest of your family failed to do? Why say that when you being here brightened us, and created a new garden for which we could admire? Forgive me for asking...but why do you believe you don’t deserve to be saved?”</p><p>It was now Dean’s turn to look away, eyes downcast. Castiel catches the barest hint of the look, but understands immediately. He says, “Forgive my earlier rudeness, as I asked. My beliefs, even during this conversation, have remained much the same, though new information has caused me to think perhaps I approached this in the wrong way. Allow me to at least write down what I meant, so there can be no way for you to misunderstand me.”</p><p>Dean huffed, not looking at Castiel, but slowly nods. “I think letters might greatly improve our outlook on who the other is, if you were to try and court me.” Though he can’t see Dean’s face, Castiel hopes there is a smile on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things progress quickly, but in a good way, until there are letters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “It’s considered rude to ask about the families and friends if they are not seen for at least a season. Happening upon old acquaintances, family, and others always has the possibility that they will not be the same as before, either through dangerous circumstance or deadly happenstance. Angering the Fell-touched beings in areas or those who were cast out of the Men of Letters for deeds said to be condemned, before the Troubles, as Witchcraft are often said to result in bad feelings on both sides, and deadly misunderstandings.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “It was because of this that our Regent took power, his father needing time after the loss of Cunningham Bridge. It was for this that many view the talks of family who were in the traitorous colonies that left us, in our time of need, with a vague treaty for naval help, that anger some. It’s whispered in various areas, as well, that it was due to involvement of or with Cuthbert Sinclair, the former Man of Letters who betrayed the Lord Winchester’s father, that only one son is ever mentioned as being heir to both the Campbells and the Winchester’s holy and powerful line.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Things had been quiet since The Day, and while Dean wanted to confide in <em> someone </em>about what Castiel had said. They instead focus on writing a letter, explaining things to Castiel. It takes three tries, the whole thing difficult to lay bare, but they manage it. Going out to deliver the letter the next morning, Castiel had surprised them on the road, looking just as conflicted as Dean. The two exchanged letters, and Dean had barely managed to make it back to the relative safety of Fielkett’s restored walking paths before tearing it open to read the inside.</p><p>The letter itself is simple enough, outlining how Uriel had come to be his sunshine self and why his attempt to court Mick had failed so miserably, but mostly, it spoke of Castiel’s own original misgivings about them, how the arrival of “Millie” had begun to turn his mind from dislike to care and love, and how their campaign against the Fell-touched had lead Castiel to understand that he did, indeed, love Dean as who they were, either as Dean or as Millie. However, he also acknowledged that he didn’t fully understand what it was Dean or Millie were leaving, nor did he understand the fear and despair they felt, and hoped the letter would clarify things and allow Castiel to become better.</p><p>That despite everything Dean had once suffered, they trust Castiel so fully with not just all they wrote, shows Dean that in a way, they want Castiel to accept them and for their worry to be proven wrong, even this once. That Castiel finds them during a ride two days later and simply asks a few questions - the nature of the rune, and if he might allow the Garrison to know and help protect that secret - makes Dean feel like they finally found someone to confide in. Though they aren’t sure about allowing the Garrison to know, since Naomi was haughty even to Millie, and Balthazar being...himself....</p><p>“Despite how he is, Balthazar is good for keeping secrets,” Castiel tells Dean as they allow Impala to walk for a bit, “But I see how that might take a bit to fully understand. I will keep that to myself, then. However...I feel your birth name might cause some problems, if not now, then perhaps later.”</p><p>Dean sighs, nodding in agreement. “I’m still technically cast out, so no matter what I’m still Dean or Millie Smith. Sir Adler, though he doesn’t fully know the details as you do, knows that I am related to the Campbells by my breaking of the seal, and to the Winchesters through me being a disgraced Hunter and carrying a Fell-killing weapon.” Dean indicates the weapon they’d used before, one spelled to kill all Fell and Dreadful creatures they came across. “As much as I’d love to travel as well, and have taken a great deal of time to do so before my exile began, Fielkett has become my home...my real family’s home.”</p><p>It was true. Benny had started courting one of the cooks, and her daughter seemed to enjoy his attention to detail, the love for her mother, and that he does little to act like her actual father. Bela, for all her heavy talk before about the Garrison, has become thick as thieves with Meg Masters and Balthazar, so if anyone was to spill the truth, it might be her. Still, her own past trauma means it’s not likely she’s going to find a good match for marriage or children, and her own lust for wandering and finding other things will lead her away one day, as much as it will lead her back afterwards. </p><p>Castiel smiles at that, nodding in agreement. “I understand that sentiment. Though much of the Garrisons wished to stay where they were created, and many have had to change and move, we are still happy with where we have landed, so to speak. Naomi may be curt, but she loves her work, even if she dislikes the pomp. Balthazar might thrive in a city, or he might find himself too distracted by other things. Samandiriel is simply...good, I suspect too good, to really wish to leave here. Uriel and myself are not the oldest, but we are the ones who, it appears, have most cause to wish for you and yours to remain at Fielkett.” Dean does their best to not blush at that, looking down as they realize how close they are to Castiel, and how, despite it all, the Angel is making them more and more at ease in a way only a few had before.</p><p>“Uriel will still have to speak to Mick, but that might be a feat since Mick is avoiding him for what he said to Millie,” Dean teases, getting Castiel to nod in agreement despite it. “Thank you...for asking, and for standing by my wishes. It’s...hard.”</p><p>Castiel looks over at Dean for a long moment, enough to get Dean to stop in the walk, Impala huffing in her impatience, before the Angel tells Dean, “I stand by my last question, one that is somewhat answered by your letter, but one I wish I could know better. You are a good person. Whichever you choose to be, Dean or Millie, Smith or Winchester, you are someone who deserves happiness. I do hope that I can help you find it, as a friend or as more.”</p><p>Dean smiles at the Angel, though they don’t quite feel the full weight of it. “Believe what you will, Angel. My worth was only towards what I could do for my family, as are all of us in these trying times. I failed miserably, and so I am what I said I was...Smith or Winchester, that is the way others will view it.”</p><p>Castiel doesn’t argue, at least, though he looks ready to, and instead nods before heading his own way. Impala but her head against Dean, annoyed, and Dean chuckles before petting their dark horse. “Yeah, serious talk there. Sorry for bothering you with it.”</p><p>What Castiel says sticks in their head, though, more than what had been said by everyone else about the title given to Dean after it all. They aren’t sure why, but perhaps Castiel is simply the final one to really drive in that none of what happened should have given Dean such titles, or perhaps it was more that after so many others - Hunters and others seem to feel the punishment didn’t fit the crime, and that included others who knew even part of the information. </p><p>Impala snorts, and Dean laughs, patting her nose and leaning into the giant black horse. “I’m quite silly, I know, but it’s so nice to not think it’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>When Dean had been younger, and learning about the work that the Winchesters and Campbells did at the seat of their governesses, they’d believed fully in the Cause. Over time, things were how they were. They believed that the Campbells were Blessed, that the Winchesters noble, and that the family motto was true.</p><p>It was only after their father explained to Dean that Sam had been infected by a Fell-touched Azazel that Dean had begun to see the cracks. Still, they’d persisted, fought, and strived until they found a way to kill Azazel, though the curse that they’d put upon Sam was now upon Dean. Dean had accepted that readily - happily, as Millie Deanna Winchester-Campbell, Blessed Lady of that noble and Good alliance, would Dean have gone to anything. They’d been afraid of the death promised then, they’d been worried of how it would affect Sam, Father, and Mother, but they’d accepted it as their cause.</p><p>After all, it had been Father and Mother’s love that had saved London on Hingham Bridge. The attack on Sam had given Mary Campbell-Winchester scars that would not allow her to fight as well as before. Father had trained Millie to know her place in the house, to be ready to fight and die for her brother, the heir to the Winchester fortune and presumptive leader of the alliance. Dean had met with a few men that Father had deemed worthy of their attention, and Dean had taken a shine to one of them - Gordon Walker was a good gentleman who knew his stuff and could easily become a fine Hunter. The work to defeat Azazel and Lilith had been long but rewarding, and it wasn’t until Dean admitted what happened - all of it - to Gordon that he showed his true self.</p><p>“If I mix you up more in this, Sam will take your head,” Dean had told him, offering a weak smile before taking his hand and kissing it as well. “You’re a wonderful person, but I can’t tie you more into this. If you ever need my help, though, you have it.” Gordon had looked at him sadly, having ensured Dean and Mick got somewhere safe, and then left after ensuring he’d been cured. However, considering that the next time Dean heard anything, it had been that Gordon had killed Kubrik and was now a wanted man. The pain of that had caused Dean to decide to take the simple name of ‘Smith’ and not return. </p><p>It’s a bit of a surprise, then, when they receive three letters in one day, one carried by Jo Harville with a look that says she needs a place to stay, though she appears very confused by their look and by Benny and Bela’s presence. Dean leaves them to be cared for as they open up the letters.</p><p>The first is from Gordon, explaining he is coming to visit and speak to them on “various matters” - Dean wonders when, considering how old the letter seems to be. The next from Ellen Harville, stating her ‘disappointment’ in their ‘continued effort’ and blaming them for Jo’s “rebellion against all that is good for them” - Dean shakes their head at it, considering that Jo had always wanted to fight and defend things, and it was only her father’s death that resulted in Ellen trying to protect her. </p><p>The final is from their father, written by his main advisor Bobby Singer, saying that they are to return at once and witness the union between Sam Winchester and Lady Jessica Moore, and to accept the proposal of someone Father had found who was ‘far above their worth, but would dane to enter into engagement with them’. Dean had to laugh at that last one, though it comes out far more bitter than they’d expected it to. They let out a sigh as they head to the small office to work on their replies, debating on exactly how curt they’ll be with their Father’s demands, and what might keep things at bay for the time being. For all they’d once looked up to and idolized their family, the years of being cast out and forgotten by all had only shown them exactly how bad things could get, once their supposed usefulness was done with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a late addition to the Smith party, but their arrival and a letter sent brings up the Hunters - specifically, the next Lord Winchester - to speak to Castiel about "something".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “The Lawrence Estate was set up many years ago, before the battle of Hingham Bridge, in order to train those who would become Hunters. Unlike the Campbell’s own Estate in Lansing, it was set up to be a part of the Men of Letters, but ultimately transformed into its own training area under the guidance of Lord John Winchester.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Angels and their Garrisons, in comparison, often will stay in houses or the small estates gifted to them. The four Archangels - powerful Angels who set up the Garrisons and helped to control areas after the loss of Cunningham Bridge - will hold larger estates to similar settings as Lawrence, Waypoint, or other such places, but they are often not named. Still, if they or the Garrison nearby link themselves to an Estate, then the Garrison will be called by the name of the township or estate they are most closely associated with. No matter what, though the Dreadfuls and the like are still a threat, and one that covers all the world, a Garrison and powerful enough estate will always keep their township safe.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The newest addition to Fielkett is a woman who is, perhaps, very close to Dean or Millie in some ways. Miss Joanna Harville carries the name of one of the many Hunters who worked with Lord Winchester to secure Hingham Bridge. She is liked for her abilities but her crassness does her no justice. Still, Balthazar enjoys her company, if only because they got into a fight with weapons shortly after he insulted her, and it ended in a draw. </p><p>Naomi had been surprised and amazed. Samandiriel had congratulated the woman happily. Balthazar had looked at her with a look that could be disdain for it, and <em> demanded </em>a full rematch.</p><p>“Of course,” the woman said with her head held high, a confident smile on her face, “Name the time and weapon, and I’ll put you on your winged behind again, <em> angel </em>.”</p><p>“If weapons are all you can handle, <em> hunter </em>, at least it’s well enough to make demands,” Balthazar snarks back, which results in Dean and he having to hold the two back before Dean said, “How about we have an exhibition? If we’re getting more Hunters and the like who are not always full of themselves, and your Angels obviously have a wish to learn as well. We can both see how the other works, and make things better for both sides, and better for the town.”</p><p>Castiel smiles at the suggestion, and while Naomi pouts, she’s the one who speaks up first. “I would enjoy watching Balthazar lose again, if it means he might learn.”</p><p>“My sister, how could you?” He glances at the woman, who says something quietly to Dean before he lets her go. “Though I do admit, having to prepare a show and fight would be very interesting indeed. Shall it be at the next ball?”</p><p>The woman looks upset at the thought, but nods after a long moment where they look at Dean. Castiel wonders if she wants something similar to Dean’s look and style. It wouldn’t be surprising, though he almost wishes that Dean would wear their hair long and similar to how they tended to while Millie. Castiel suspects because they simply like the look, enjoy watching Dean or Millie appear as graceful yet deadly, dangerous in a way of a beautiful predator.</p><p>Formal introductions are then made there for the other Angels besides Castiel - Joanna Harville, late of the Harville Wayhouse Estate, is nowhere near as graceful and honestly far worse than Dean was at their tact, enough that Castiel almost questions if Joanna is similar to Dean in some way, shape, or form, and has a male name to go there. Still, no one asks her reason for being there, as over the months many had come to accept Dean’s odd turn, Millie’s lack of appearance, and all the rest had gotten the townsfolk used to the strangeness of the Smith group. Meg was honestly happier to have someone to gossip with in Bela, and with Miss Harville now, perhaps Balthazar and Naomi will stop being so upset. </p><p>Castiel finds things calming down in Sandover, and more are starting to move back into the cleared homes. Bela moves into one from Fielkett - mostly to remain close to Sandover, but it’s between Fielkett and the town, allowing Bela time to visit both Meg and the others in Fielkett. Dean doesn’t seem to mind, and if anything is obviously happy that other homes are open.</p><p>“You never know,” they mutter as they walk with Castiel, “things could change.”</p><p>“Could they?”</p><p>Dean laughs as they look over at Castiel. “Yeah. I think if Jo and Balthazar feel like it, they could end up fairly interesting. Uriel wrote a letter to Mick, and they’re being cordial, at least.” Castiel had to nod at that - he’s grateful Uriel finally began to act like a gentleman. Whatever else, Castiel is grateful he’s been allowed to know Dean’s secret, and that despite it all, that Dean had been open to Castiel’s slow move to courtship. Knowing the truth, knowing Dean as they were now - as Millie and as Dean - only made Castiel’s wish to court and marry Dean all the stronger. </p><p>Still, Dean’s attitude seems to be one that’s nervous overall, enough that Castiel wonders about it, and hopes that it’s nothing too serious. </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Castiel is surprised when, early in the morning, he is summoned to the drawing room and finds himself coming face-to-face with Sam Winchester, next Lord of the Winchester Estate, and what appears to be a stern older man, his graying beard trimmed neat and his hair slicked back. The others are probably outside, waiting, and while Castiel debates on taking them both outside to the garden, he decides against it.</p><p>“I am Castiel, leader of the Angel Garrison of Sandover. I believe I know the next Lord Winchester, but I am uncertain of the man with you.”</p><p>The man looks upset, but nods as he introduces himself simply as Master Singer. Castiel ignores the arrogance of leaving out his first name, instead deciding to focus on Dean’s beloved younger brother. The younger man showed no real signs of the Fell-touched curse outwardly, but as an Angel he could sense it. It is different from what Dean and the others have, though Castiel supposes that is due to what happened, or what Dean hinted at. He suspects there were points that Dean couldn’t admit Sam did, that the touches of being cursed and Fell-touched lingers even years after the cure was applied. Castiel says nothing about it as he motions to the seat, but Sam and Master Singer remain standing. Castiel waits only a moment before stating, “To what do I owe this visit before we’ve even broken fast, Lord Winchester?”</p><p>“What’s your design on my sister?”</p><p>Castiel tilts his head, surprised at the accusation. “Forgive me, I don’t understand what you are speaking about. There are no Winchesters in this area.” He starts to make a motion to have the two leave, but Sam interrupts that, his voice raising as he does. </p><p>“My sister isn’t going by her real name while she’s here. She’s been called by our father to return to witness my marriage, and we received a letter from her, stating she was not leaving here, spouting some nonsense about being the ‘lady’ of the estate, that she’s already being courted!” Castiel winced at that last part, and how loud things he was. “Father wasn’t able to travel, and Mother was too upset to travel, so we have come here to make sure she’d not be put under some spell or illusion, that your Garrison had not pulled her into something immoral.”</p><p>Castiel considers the accusations for a long moment before stating, “You and she were trained by Lord Winchester, his estate, and by the so-called Blessed Campbell family and their allies. Do you believe your sister might actually allow such a thing to happen, or that your arrival here might not be seen as either confirming any report of her being courted, or at least that it was being discussed. However, I have not heard it, and Sandover is a small town.” A small enough town, in fact, that he’d not be surprised if they already had ideas about the true nature of who Dean and Millie actually are.</p><p>Master Singer glares at him, and Lord Winchester growls out, “You deny it then?”</p><p>“I deny something that cannot be proven - I do not know a Lady Winchester here, nor do I know of the Angels in my Garrison courting anyone in any manner.” That might be a lie, but it’s one that Castiel is fine with saying two these two men. </p><p>Lord Wincheter looks like he’s about to call him out on that, but Master Singer decides to finally steps in, holding Lord Winchester back as he speaks, obviously wanting to explain things. Castiel wonders about their side of things, but also is a bit curious why they’re still here when he all but said he doesn’t know who ‘Lady Winchester’ is.</p><p>“We’re mostly here to ensure you have no designs on Lady Millie Winchester, and to ask that you promise not to have any designs on her. For some reason, she seems to believe you wish to court her.”</p><p>Castiel considers this, wondering about it, and then looks over to them both. “I don’t see why I should promise to not have any ‘designs’ on one who appears to believe they are already being courted by an Angel. I’m sure you don’t understand what that means, and as I do not know of a Lady Winchester, I cannot make that promise.” Now Master Singer looks upset, and Castiel considers a long moment before adding in, “You both arriving here could be seen as confirming my so-called ‘designs’ upon her, and now you both are acting as if the lady has no say in who she might choose to love or who she believes is best for her in her age.” He notices that both men appear only somewhat chastised by this, which is at least a start. If what they claimed was true, then he and Dean - or Millie - had to speak quickly. “If you both were here simply for congratulations, questions, or something else about anything else, perhaps I or my Garrison could have helped, but as we don’t know anyone by the name of Lady Winchester, and the only ‘Millie’ in the area is currently on holiday elsewhere, I suggest you speak to her brother, Mister Smith, at Fielkett.”</p><p>The effect was enough for Castiel to see that Lord Winchester put two and two together, though he’s obviously upset by the whole thing, and goes to speak when there’s more frantic knocking. Castiel resigns himself to not having any food until noon when he sees Balthazar at the door, though his frantic look is enough to get Castiel to forget the two visitors.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Samandiriel is missing, and I heard news from the town. That Hunter, Creaser, returned last night and tried to ask about something.”</p><p>Castiel glances at the two men before saying, “Gentlemen, more pressing matters have come up, and so you will see yourselves out, or the servants will ensure you are thrown out. Good day.” Master Singer looks ready to sputter out in indignation, but Castiel leaves them as he and Balthazar race out, wings starting to spread to aid them in rushing forward. “Uriel?”</p><p>“He was already out looking, and went to call upon Fielkett for aid. Naomi is watching the home and will send word if he returns home, but….”</p><p>It was only just after the main rush of morning, but they find the area scented with blood soon enough. Samandiriel is shaking, hiding against a wall, hand stretched out to create a protective barrier around himself and the young woman, daughter to someone Benny had been protecting. Dean had only made it there a moment before, looking down at the dead body of Mister Creaser, sitting back on their heels with an obvious look of upset. Castiel glances back to Balthazar, saying, “Fetch a few others.”</p><p>“It’s already all over town,” Dean tells him, then motions. “Samandiriel needs you two. I’m not about to ask him to trust me.”</p><p>The youngest Angel swallows, shaking, as he looks at Castiel with not so much fear, but obvious need. Castiel moves to touch the barrier, making it drop, as Samandiriel slumps, obvious fatigue hitting him. “He’s good with protection, but our good and sweet Angel is very poor with having it be let down, save by the leader of his Garrison. Forgive us for making it look as if you and the others weren’t trusted.”</p><p>Dean offers a smile as they go to help the two up, hugging the girl close as she sobs. “If I could, I’d put up a shield like and not take it down either, not until you came around.” Castiel does his best to not blush. “Constables and Sir Adler will be here soon. Benny isn’t far, but he doesn’t like being chased by such men. If you can get in contact with Uriel, tell him and Mick to find him.”</p><p>“What the <em> HELL </em>have you done?” the loud voice echoes, causing both to look over. Lord Winchester gets off his horse, anger in his face, as Master Singer dismounts as well. “What did you allow to happen to Martin, Millie?”</p><p>The woman in Dean’s arms stiffen suddenly - not in surprise, Castiel notes - and Samandiriel looks ready to throw up another shield, but Castiel stops him with a simple touch. He considers reminding Lord Winchester that this is Dean Smith, not Millie Winchester, but Dean appears to find their arrival to be inevitable. Lord Winchester stops when he sees the group and crowd, instead glaring at Dean and looking past to the dead Hunter. He seems to be more annoyed at things as Dean finally asks the young woman to sit to one side, then looks back over to Lord Winchester and Master Singer in something like resignation.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>The tone is enough to get Castiel to move forward, lightly touching Dean’s tensed shoulder. “Mister Smith...Dean.” The name is enough to get some of the tenseness to leave as Sir Adler and the constable arrive, Sir Adler making much of everything and demanding to know what happened and why and how their peaceful town could be so <em> ruined. </em>It’s enough to nearly make the situation comical, if it wasn’t for the dead Hunter or the tense nature with Lord Winchester there. Sir Adler, looking at the four waiting and appearing very upset before saying, “I believe we should all head over to my home, so we might speak on this and leave the constable to his work. Though the witnesses should remain here, of course.” The smile is one that Castiel had not seen in a while, since Sir Adler was fighting at the front line, and pledging himself to Michael’s Garrison before coming here. Then, he’d been far more dangerous and far less friendly. Granted, he’d cooled after arriving in Sandover, but seeing that look, he wonders how this will go, and hopes for the best for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to a few issues and attacks against others in the town, talks are had again, but with less amicable endings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“At one point, the Fell-touched Azazel attempted to gain access so he could corrupt the young child of the Winchester and Campbell line. His attempt was a success, and he tried to cover it with a fire that resulted in hurting and scarring Mary Campbell Winchester. John Winchester, angered by this attack, closed the Lawrence Estate and worked to protect them all. However, as it became more and more clear that his focus was on finding the Fell-touched who’d soiled his one son, harmed his wife, and so he and his daughter, Millie, train to fight, and trained also his son, Sam, though kept the nature of the attack a secret from all, fearing what others would do. He prepared his daughter for the time when she would take up the sword and gun, the knife and rifle, and also prepared her to love her brother, more than herself, for he was the future of the Winchester and Campbell line.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“They felled the monster Azazel at Sweetwater, with Millie defeating it and saving her brother by taking on the Fell-touched curse to herself, giving her a year to live. At that time, she was cast out from the family for failing to destroy the curse, and for allowing two outsiders - her then-fiancee and fellow Hunter Gordon Walker, and a Man of Letters named Michael Davies - to learn the secret. Officially, she was cast out for ruining her good name, for taking up with two men, and called the Ruined Fruit. When she appeared again after a year and four months, having recovered but now appearing as a male, wishing to rejoin as a simple Hunter - Dean Smith - she was rejected and scorned by her family. Especially, she was rejected for accepting many others that none would, and for not revealing the location of Gordon Walker, who was wanted for his attempt on the life of Lord Samuel Winchester.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Benny to be found, Mick and Uriel to get him back to the constable for a jail, but also for everything to be cleared.  Creaser had not been well-liked the first time here, and his return to Sandover and apparent attempt to take out not just Benny, but also an Angel, had not made him friends here. It was a bit sad, in Dean’s eyes - Martin Creaser had been a friend who’d saved their Father’s life many times, but who had fallen into a type of despair that only led to such deaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, neither Sam nor Bobby seem to view it like that. After all, Martin </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>was defending himself (he was not) and it was not his fault for going after a Fell-touched (that was new to Uriel, who had been holding Benny when they brought him in, and who all but instantly knew Sam had been Fell-touched). Sir Adler had broken things up and offered the two a room, though they declined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean is upset at themselves for offering Sam and Bobby a room to stay, but even more upset at how they declined. Mick and Uriel were upset enough that Uriel offered to stay over, which Sam wasn’t about to have right as he blurted out, “Millie Winchester won’t have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying over and further ruining her honor, even if she has none as Dean Smith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that was fun to be reminded of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean Smith is a valued member of the community, and has a great deal of honor for all they’ve done in order to keep this community safe, give it hope, and to keep it from being attacked by Dreadfuls and Fell-touched evil,” Castiel’s voice is cold, deep, and Dean finds themselves hard-pressed to not shiver in both fear and something else. They’ve not heard someone be so deadly while defending them and their honor. Not even Gordon, despite it all. “You’ve only just shown up and defended a man who showed himself to be a liar and a murderer, who was willing to put others in danger if it meant having the death of a man who is not Fell-touched, but also an Angel that protects this township.” Despite the height difference, it’s obvious that Sam is going to back down if a threat comes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you,” Adler’s voice interrupts the two, “if you’re both done...Dean Smith explained their situation to me when they arrived, and asked that it not get out, as they were working on things, and since inheritance with women is, sadly, a mixed bag to some. I can say for today that every condition for settlement here, long term, has been met some time ago, so if they wish to remain in Fielkett as Dean Smith, or Millie Smith, or anything else, then there is no objection on behalf of mine or the mayor.” He looks to Castiel, who after a brief glance at Uriel, states, “The Garrison has no objections to this. Dean Smith, as we said, is valued and shown their honored status. Their status is set, no matter who stays over, as they have proven to be honorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sputters but ultimately doesn’t get a chance to argue, as Sir Adler promptly kicked them all out so he could merit out judgement on Benny and deal with giving Creaser a Hunter’s funeral. Dean, then, was left with Castiel, Uriel, Mick all glaring down Bobby and Sam, who were doing the same to the group. It felt like when they’d left all over again, except it had only been them and Mick being glared down by far more people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not discuss my dirty laundry in the open, Sam,” Dean tells their brother with a motion, “Either accept the offer to come to Fielkett for the night, as it's too late for travel to any town, or go and see if the Masters have room for you at their Inn. I’m not going to change my mind - what I sent Father is the truth. I won’t go back if I’m to simply be a ruined fruit to hand off for a worthless alliance that’s already in the bag. I will certainly not return to be yelled at and ridiculed at what should be a joyous day for you and Miss Moore. I’ve found a good place to remain, and will do so here. You can also tell Ellen that Jo is old enough to decide herself on her choices, and is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s quiet, though Bobby looks a bit worried before saying, “If Jo is at Fielkett, we’ll stay there for the night. We’ve got other things to speak to you on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but keep in mind that I have every right to tell you all ‘no’. I gained that when you all sided with Father and Mother, and when you all threw me out of the Lawrence Estate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two go to get their horses as Castiel comes up, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean...I have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About something I wrote, that Sam is so upset that he’d come to visit you so early in the day with someone else?” Dean looks over at Castiel, noticing his blue eyes, dark hair that could never be tamed, and the lack of a good suit on him - a tan, long coat thrown over his simple suit used to lounge before breakfast, and his pale skin that was now tingling with power. “If you still feel the same as those months ago when we exchanged letters, please know that I would like a well-thought out attempt, not one that disparage me. I have enough of that when I acknowledge I am...was...a Winchester and a Campbell.” Castiel’s eyes grow wide briefly, and he smiles before stating, “I was not in the best place to ask that of you then, and knowing you better now, I will say my feelings for you on the whole has not changed, even with the revelation. Even with the evidence of why you are called such, I do not believe it so - you are not ruined or rotted, Millie Deanna Smith. You are, in fact, beautiful and worth everything you have and shall get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean does their best not to cry over that, or the feeling that what Castiel said is wrong, that they don’t know all that Dean’s done...but the fact is that he does know, he does and still loves Dean despite it all. So Dean holds onto that as they head back to Fielkett and all the excitement there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To their credit, it’s not until after dinner and during their time with drinks that either Bobby or Sam bring up Castiel. Dean’s grateful that Bela decided to ‘join them’, and that Mick is there. He almost wishes Uriel was too, though it’s late enough at this point that their ‘honor’ might actually be on the line for the Winchester-Campbell alliance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m already outcast, what’s the point of me worrying about that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean knows it’s because of how their life had been, after the fire. Because of all they’d done to keep Sam safe, and now having him here, angry at them, it’s hard. Dean had nearly changed back to look like Millie, but they only had the dress from last time, and that was still a bit stained from where they’d fought the Dreadfuls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one did you give yourself up to?” Bobby’s statement gets Mick to look at him in surprise and anger, while Sam is obviously distracted by Bela being there and giving him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Due to how Sandover is, I’m friendly with the Angels and their Garrison,” Dean answers, knowing this isn’t what Bobby wants to hear, “However, their leader, Castiel, and I have been friendly to each other since they issued a statement wanting to know who to ask so they could court me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men glance at them in surprise as Dean sips their drink. “I declined originally, but today I was going to tell them that if the feelings were still there, but the wording was better, I would...be open to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They expect a slap, yelling, just about anything, but Bobby’s glare at it before he downs his drinks and says, “So that’s that? You’re just gonna spread your legs for some Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean knows that Bobby isn’t civil at times, but the looks Mick and Bela give him are enough for Bobby to start to say something, but Dean shakes their head. “No, you said your honest part, let me say mine. I’m not going home to spread my legs and pop out a grandson for Dad. I’m not going home to pop out a great-grandson for Grandfather Samuel. I’m certainly not going home to spend a wedding where I should be celebrating my little brother finally being married to a woman he loves, being coerced, belittled, or badgered into an engagement so you all can ‘save face’ when you all were complicit in me getting cursed in the first place, and were happy enough to have me die if it meant Sam didn’t get called Fell-touched.” They put their drink down, doing their best to not get angry. “I have done all I could, and all but raised Sam after Mom decided being burned was too hard for her. I helped Dad when he went after the Fell-touched bastard that hurt them. You tried to have me ‘be a lady’ when we were over, and acted like I should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful </span>
  </em>
  <span>you tried to treat me like a lady, but then you and everyone else were equally happy to give Dad his support when I wasn’t a lady, when I was his weapon. I’m a bit tired of being that, and even more tired that you all now view me as ruined enough you can throw me to some asshole like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ketch </span>
  </em>
  <span>to marry when the bastard has been nothing but rude, condescending, and, oh, has a worse reputation that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have. So try that again, Bobby. Tell me again how me spreading my legs to some Angel in a town that enjoys my company, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my own estate </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I fought for after our cousin </span>
  <em>
    <span>botched </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ruined the lives of a whole family, one that nearly went into the Men of Letters we so cherish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how is that ruining anything on your side that you feel the need to comment on it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last part was shouted, Dean’s anger finally coming out, as they glare down at their brother and the man who was more like a father than Dad had been, but who’d participated in Dean’s alienation from all they’d known when they’d been trying to protect and keep themselves alive - for Sam’s sake, for Mom’s sake, for everyone’s sake. But no, that had also been thrown in their face. Better they’d died as Millie than lived through and come out as both Dean and Millie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be so hysterical,” Sam starts, but is cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be what, Sam? I shouldn’t be upset like you were only hours ago, at the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of me choosing someone over whoever Dad gave me? I shouldn’t be angry that someone I once considered a good role-model in our lives just accused me of indecent acts when I said I would be fine with being </span>
  <em>
    <span>courted?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam’s quiet at that, looking down, as if ashamed, and Bobby at least looks upset over it as well, and not in an angry way. “I was tossed out, and you two said nothing to me for those years. Now Father demands I come back to marry Arthur Ketch, a man who hates you both, and yet you’re upset I might be courted by an Angel that at least cares for me as I am. The first word I have from the brother I raised is that I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> when clearing out a nest that threatened a community, something that is the sacred duty of both Campbells and Winchesters.” Dean gets their drink, downs it quickly, then shakes their head. “I’m done with Lawrence Estate, and they’ve been done with me for a while. I don’t see the reason you all are here besides to cause trouble on behalf of a madman that was stalking my friend. I’m done with you two as well, unless you have anything good to state to me. I’ve been Dean Smith since the moment you all told me I should’ve died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby looks gutted, Sam is all but crying, and as much as Dean wants to say more, they can’t. They wish them a good night, and head to their room. Hopefully there, things can be a bit more...clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re not, and it’s near dawn when, dressed more for Millie’s look but with their hair still short, they wander out, walking until they pause and see Castiel land, wings still outspread. Angels once flew and dove upon battlefields, and while Uriel’s wings are dangerous like that of a large, striking eagle, covering any manner of thing, Castiel’s are large as well, but seem more like that of a falcon or hawk, made for precision and quickness, for aerial stunts and looking beautiful and dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things got...heated...last night. I said some things to them…” Dean...Millie...they sigh and shake their head. “Sorry for what they said to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be the ones apologizing. You may have once been something for them, but they must also come to terms with many things, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nod, leaning their forehead against Castiel’s own. He allows it, wings slowly enclosing around them as he mutters, “Your hands are cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a cold morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean...Millie…” They move away, enough to look down at Castiel, before he says, “I am going to speak to Sam, so he understands. Even if you believe he cannot, or that Master Singer cannot...let me at least ask them. Whatever they say, though, this courtship will go forward. But I would like for them to understand who you are now, what this place means…” he reaches up and moves, pulling a feather loose. Angel feathers are hard to pull loose, and harder still to keep their shape. This one does as Castiel puts it in Dean’s hair, just behind their ear. The feeling of air in Dean’s hair, like they’re riding Impala through the woods, makes Dean sigh happily as they touch the soft feather, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. “Let’s get you back, so we might talk to them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Epilogue - All's Well that Ends Well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a Dreadful will want a nest, a Fell-touched will want to create harm and stress upon the world, and that Angels, Hunters, and others who stand between us and the Darkness that has come up, will always be in want of good company. Angels are beings of grace, anger, and righteous fury. Hunters are mortals and make many of the same mistakes we do, and often will be as prideful and prejudiced as their fellow man.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“But above all else, there are those who fall in love with each other, and in a world of dilemmas and Dreadfuls, fates and Fell-touched, perhaps love in its many forms is as important to those who protect us, as those they protect.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel Henry Winchester wants to say no. He wants nothing more than to take Millie away from this stupid place and get her to see sense. He wants the sister he had, the sister he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he also has had a few years to realize the sister he believed he knew is not the same, and that is partly his own fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drinks had been cut short after Millie’s departure, after he’d fallen back into his old habits and called her anger ‘hysterics’. Dad had done the same thing, and it had always gotten her to be quiet. Sam sees now, with the anger and upset she has at them for all the hurt, that it was not due to respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby had been upset and railed against it long after Davies and Bela had, right after Dean left, bid them goodnight. No servants had come in at that time, and after the long, long rant, he’d thrown himself into the overstuffed chair, muttered, “Balls,” and then glanced at Sam. “It’s hard to be angry when she’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he comes in after breakfast, finds the Angel Castiel waiting on him, and hears him out in his sister’s estate, one she’d beaten Dreadfuls in, and considers everything she’d told him, that he knew about her, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know about her, Sam can’t say no. He wants to, he wants a reason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to bring her home to Lawrence and make things normal. But he has to agree with Millie that Arthur Ketch is not right for her. That what Father wants will hurt Millie, at Sam’s wedding…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jess wouldn’t want that. Sam doesn’t want that. So he swallows his pride and tells Castiel, “Don’t hurt her. If you can do that, then I see no problem. My family might...but as I was told last night, we hurt her so badly that we have no right to complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel is silent on that, and says after a long moment, “If you are here, you may come to visit. But if you do hurt her again,” the air seems to shift, and Sam looks at the Angel and swallows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nods, going to the door and opening it, Bobby outside and allowing the Angel to pass before he comes in. “That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a choice between him and Ketch, I’d choose him anyday.” Sam sighs as he looks around the study. “Besides...she was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby huffed as he nodded in agreement. “She was. I needed to be told off and she did that. Still, it’s hard to think about it and realize how wrong it all was, since it means we were all in the wrong, that…” he sighs again. “Waxing philosophic in my old age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiles, then lets out his own sigh. “Let’s get back home, then. Whatever else happens, at least she’ll be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are days at Fielkett when they are Dean, and Castiel loves them all the same. There are days when they are Millie, and Castiel loves them all the same. Mick and Uriel have a much more exciting courtship than they do, but Castiel suspects that is because Uriel is far less likely to speak his mind, and more likely to yell. Mick is not innocent in his attempts to get out information either, but both are good for one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bela and Balthazar are a surprise, if only because Castiel thought Jo was a better fit. Still, the exhibitions and fights they get into are interesting, and they rush off together the moment a Dreadful even looks at Sandover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fielkett is lovely, and they care for it so it flourishes and is safe. It’s home, and Castiel is more than happy to keep it as such. Naomi holds the Garrison’s house, aloof about the marriage, but is not above coming to speak to them when needed. Castiel allows it, because Dean does, and because Naomi seems to understand things and helps when they can. Sam is married, and the news carries it over when he gains control of both Lawrence Estate and the hold of the Campbells in Lansing. Things progress - Angels and their Garrisons are called in to fight, Hunters and Men of Letters go to battle as well. Dreadfuls always cause dilemmas, but upon arriving back to Fielkett with Dean, back home to Sandover after protecting it and their home, Castiel can only think how lucky he is to have such a life, and such a wonderful person, by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love Millie more than me?” Dean will ask sometimes, hair short but still wearing the dark wing in their hair. Castiel will kiss him, and say, “No, for you’re both you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love Dean more than me?” Millie will mutter sometimes as they dance, the dark wing woven in with white pearls in her hair. Castiel will bow to her, and say, “No, for you are both you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being silly,” both will say, and Castiel will kiss them breathless when they’re alone at night, and answer them each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you are you. I care for you as you, my lovely and deadly, sweet and dangerous, spouse and lover.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>